The Princess and the Pirate
by queenofthefallenfics
Summary: When Killian wakes up in the Underworld, he meets a girl who swears to get him out and back home. But when gods play with mortals, everything changes. When Killian gets a choice, he needs to decide-can he really trust the girl or will he try to leave on his own? He must make a choice, not knowing that Emma and Co are making their way to try and rescue him. Not 5x12 compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Killian shouted out in pain as the sword was driven into his chest. He thought that because his hand was cut off, he might've been able to handle the pain, but he was so wrong. _So wrong._ He gasped and the burning in his torso worsened. He tried to remember the sensation of Emma's lips on his, but it was fading away, just like his life was, like the darkness was.

Killian took another breath.

There was a white glow, then Emma's hair lost its whiteness and she was wearing her red leather jacket again. Then she pulled the sword out. The metal was gleaming with his blood, then it started to melt away, the blood and the liquid metal falling onto the ground, intertwined with each other.

Killian took another breath.

The burning in his stomach doubled as a new cut opened, the one on his neck. The one that started everything. He let out a cry, one he had been biting back, but it slipped out and the guilt and pain in Emma's eyes cut deeper than any blade ever could. His legs wobbled and as he started to fall forward, Emma ran to catch him.

Killian took another breath.

The blood was starting to choke him, he could feel it as he coughed, sending more waves of fire through his body. Emma's teardrops were falling on his face and he wished he could say something, anything.

Killian took another breath.

Everything was turning black, he parted his lips to try and say something again. But instead a salty tear slipped in his open mouth. He could feel the sobs as they wracked Emma's body, jolting his body painful.

 _I love you._

Killian took his last breath.

 _We're all braver than we think, if we just look deep enough._

 **A/N- Alright, so the mid-season finale was terrible. I cried, that's how bad it was. And then I came up with this story. So the first few chapters will be small, but they will get larger as the story continues. The main OC character will be introduced in the next chapter, but their name won't come up til the third. I hope you continue to read, I will aim to have this done before OUAT starts up again in the spring. Thanks and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Killian felt a burning pain in his chest- a stark contrast to the softness underneath him. He took a short breath, only to feel the familiar, yet foreign feel, of tightly wrapped bandages around his chest. It took all his strength but he opened his eyes and was met with a black ceiling illuminated by a green glow. He let out a breathy groan when he felt the pain in his chest worsen as he became more conscious.

He heard footsteps and although he wanted- knew he should get up and try to defend himself, he simply couldn't find enough energy to do so.

Suddenly, a pair of bright blue eyes appeared in his limited range of vision, flecked with green. Dark lashes surrounded them and the emotion that flickered in them made him freeze. "Good," a soft feminine voice whispered, "you are up. Listen, if you wish to leave, you have to do exactly what I say. The next person you meet, you have to say that you cannot feel your legs, that your chest hurts, your stump, whatever. If you are in pain, you will not leave. Understand?" she asked.

It took Killian a second to decide. He blinked slowly.

"I hope that is a yes," she said. He blinked again. "Now listen, I know you do not trust me. Or you should not at least. But trust in this plan, alright? I have done this before." Her right eye slipped into a wink, then she whispered, "I have to go. If my dad finds out that I am here, you will have to, ah, scrape him off the roof, as you all say." Killian furrowed his brow in confusion, but before he could respond properly, she was gone.

He closed his eyes again and mentally went over the aches and pains on his body. His chest hurt, of course, his back hurt, and there were sharp stings of pain on his hand. He wiggled the fingers on his right hand and then tried to feel for his hook on the other hand. It wasn't there. _Say you can't feel your stump._ They took his hook! Bastards.

Killian heard footsteps and froze. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart, to deepen his breathing, keep his face blank and immobile, like the people in those moving pic- _movies_ Henry showed him did. "Hmm," someone hummed. "He's not up just yet. That's odd."

"Well, sir," it was that girl, "he did, you know, die. That might have something to do with it." Her response held a teasing note to it.

"Really? I couldn't tell. It's almost as if I didn't spend a few hours trying to reassemble his chest," the man responded. "It took quite a while to untangle his soul," he commented.

"Well, his _ba_ could have been mangled due to the whole Darkness incident," a new voice suggested. "Along with the fact that he had wrestled with Darkness for centuries, due to the current Dark One."

"That is true. Anyways, tell your father that he will not be judged for another day," the first man ordered of the girl who helped him out before. "Tomorrow, I will check on him again. He should be healed by then."

"Yes, Dr. Chang*," the girl responded. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Princess. I believe we are done for the day," Chang finished.

"Excellent. I have a bet with my brother that I could finish before he did and now I just won." Killian didn't have to open his eyes to know that the girl (or was it Princess) was smiling.

Instead, Killian pretended to be asleep and listen as the trio walked away talking and laughing among themselves. He heard a big set of double doors shut, to be followed by the sound of a locking mechanism falling into place. Killian mentally swore and nearly let out a groan, only to stop himself.

So he settled in and counted reasons to hate magic as he waited for the girl- the Princess to come back.  
_

 _*Victor Chang was an Australian heart surgeon who was killed in 1991._


	3. Chapter 3

Ammit walked into the throne room, instantly feeling at peace when she smelt roses- her mother's signature scent. "Ah, Ammit, my darling," her dad, King Hades, smiled, "what is it? Is the new mortal ready?"

"Sorry, dad," she shook her head, lie slipping off her tongue easily enough. "Dr. Chang says that since he has not woken up, he cannot give an exam quite yet." Then she faked a blush.

Her mom frowned at her. "My flower, are you alright? You seem a bit flushed," Queen Persephone noticed.

"Yes, mom," Ammit assured her. "I am alright. It was just that mortal." She deepened her blush.

"Indeed." Her parents exchanged a look.

"No!" Ammit exclaimed, trying to remember what William* said about acting. "I- I did not mean that he makes me flush. Simply that he wears much more leather than I thought was safe for one to wear. There must not be any circulation going down to his feet."

Her parents exchanged another look. "Very well," her dad allowed. "Since you have finished your duties for the day, feel free to do whatever you wish. And try to keep the bragging between you and your brother to a minimum tonight?" he asked of her.

Ammit blinked at her parents. "Me? Be overdramatic? Never!" she gasped, placing a hand on her chest. "I am rather shocked you would think me to be."

A third look was exchanged. "Goodbye, love," her mom said. Ammit gave her parents a wide smile before leaving the throne room.

As soon as she was in a deserted hallway, she slowed down from her brisk walk, to a snail's pace. "Oh, Ammit," she muttered to herself. "What in the name of Chaos are you doing?" She shook her head slowly as she thought of the lies she told her parents. She ran her hands through her messy brown hair and sighed and straightened up. "Enough of that. We have work to do."  
_

 _*William as in William Shakespeare._

 **A/N- Alright, ladies and gents, we meet the star OC of this story. Ammit is an Egyptian goddess. She is also known as Ammut and/or Ahemait. Her titles are 'Devourer of the Dead', 'Eater of Hearts', and 'Great of Death'. She is part lion, hippopotamus, and crocodile. She resided in the throne room and after Anubis (another Egyptian god) weighted the hearts of the dead, she would eat them, or in older myths, she would toss them into a lake of fire, if the heart was judged to be not pure.**

 **Now this story will feature gods and goddesses from various mythologies (esp. Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse, African, and Chinese). As it stands now, Ammit is the only direct daughter of both Hades and Persephone. I might add a few other direct children or half children, depending on which deities I like and which I don't. If you have any favorites, please feel free to recommend them to me and I'll see if I can work them into the story. Thanks and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Killian had gotten to number 38 when he heard the door opening. He immediately made his mind and face go blank. "Hello? Are you awake?" he heard the Princess whisper.

He slowly opened his eyes. He met the familiar blue-green eyes of the girl. "Yes," he croaked out.

She beamed at him. "Splendid. Now can you move?" she inquired. "And please, do not lie. This is important."

Killian slowly wiggled his fingers, then his toes, then hand, feet, legs, and arms. "I haven't been able to see if I could sit up yet, I didn't want to risk it," he explained.

"No, no," the girl interrupted him. "The fact that you can move that much and talk shows how fast you are healing. Now, before, were you pretending to be asleep or not?"

"Why do you care?" he retorted.

"I am simply annoyed that I did not think to tell to you to, ah, 'play possum' myself," she assured him. "Now, your names are Killian Jones, Captain Hook, and former Dark One. Which do you prefer?"

"Why do you care?" he repeated.

"If this partnership is to work, then I shall need to call you something other than 'mortal'," she snapped back.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Hook," he told her shortly.

"Alright, Miste-" she started.

"Just Hook," he interrupted.

She blinked then nodded. "Alright, Hook. Now, I will be using a bit of magic to tilt you up so that you can see me. Is that alright?"

Killian mulled it over a few moments. "Whatever you want," he croaked out.

No sooner had he given the 'go ahead' he could feel his back going up. Soon, with a bit of magic and some extra pillows, he was staring at the girl in front of him.

She was barely older than Henry!

Her skin was a warm brown color, like Merlin's had been, but her eyes were that vivid, unnatural color. Her hair was in a frizzy brown halo around her head and it was all shades of brown, some places dark enough to be black and others light enough to be blonde.

She was wearing a small crown on her head, silver and with purple gems and diamonds. The gold necklace she was wearing was polished to a point where it had its own shine and at the end were glowing rubies. The girl was also wearing a strange dress, one that was dyed a deep, dark blue, and had some decorations in gold on the neckline. She had a thin, almost see-through black shawl wrapped around her and he could see that she had a matching black under dress. Killian noticed the gold cuffs on her hands and for a moment, he thinks she's a prisoner, but then dismissed the idea.

"Who are you?"

The girl has the decency to flush and look embarrassed. "My deepest apologies, Hook. My name is Ammit. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," she introduced herself.

She gave him a wide smile and he's struck by how young she looks and doesn't hesitate before asking, "How old are you?"

The smile is replaced with a wicked smirk as she shoots back, "Old enough, Hook." She purrs his name out and he feels uncomfortable, something that must've shown on his face, because she automatically dropped the smirk and looked contrite and began to worry her lower lip. "I am sorry. That was unbecoming of me," she apologized.

"Where am I?" Killian asked next.

"You are in our infirmary," Ammit informed him. He looked around to see dozens of other beds with white sheets and pillows surrounding him. The ceiling was black, but then lighted to a dark blue, while braziers of green fire and drapes made of golden chains were hanging from the ceiling.

"I mean what realm?" Killian clarified. "Wonderland, Enchanted Forest, Camelot?" _The Underworld?_ "Where?"

"In order for me to tell you," Ammit started, "you must not freak out. Understand?" Slowly, Killian nodded. "You are currently residing in the Underworld." She looked at him nervously, worrying her lower lip again.

"The Underworld," Killian repeated. Ammit nodded. "I see." Killian swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

"Are you alright?" Ammit asked, eyes filling with worry. "Most people do not take the news well."

Killian nodded. "Well, lass, I suppose that this is where people go when they die. And I did die, so I'm not all that shocked," he reasoned.

"Oh." Ammit seemed surprised at his rational thinking.

"I am rather smart, lass," Killian smirked.

"I- I know you are, Hook," she blushed. "It is simply that the last person to come here, well, they did not react all too well."

"Well, I am a survivor," he said bitterly.

Ammit noticed that and straightened up. "Well, good. You shall need whatever surviving skill that you possess to make it out of here."

"What?"

"I told you that I have a plan," Ammit repeated, "or did you not believe me? Of course, if you do not wish to see your love, then…" She trailed off before giving the man a shrug.

"No!" Killian exclaimed, then quickly took a look at the door, to make sure that it was still closed.

"Good." Ammit nods then suddenly a heart is pulsing in her hand. "Do you know what this is?" Killian nods. "Do you know who's heart this is?"

"Mine." The single word comes out in whisper.

She nods then in a soft flash of red light, it's gone. "Everyone in the Underworld is assigned a task to do. Mine is to...look after the hearts of the departed. When I touch a heart, I see that person's entire life in a blink of my eyes. When you came and I felt your heart, well, this is the right thing to do," she stated, a determined look in her eyes.

"So you're going to help me escape the Underworld?" Killian checked. This time the girl nodded. "Alright, lass, as much as I admire your courage, it's probably past your bedtime. So run off to Mummy and let me figure this out."

Even as he dismissed her, Killian knew that it was the wrong thing to say and to do. But why should he care? He was just a pirate, not a drop of magic in his vein, not like the Crocodile. He had no means of escaping the Underworld.

 **A/N- So throughout the series, most people have used pirate as a negative term. "Oh he's just a pirate." "Don't trust him, he's a pirate." Blah, blah, blah. So eventually, Killian starts to think that he (a pirate) is a bad thing. When it isn't. But Ammit doesn't see it that way. So this is really going to play a big part in that story. That's all.**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the words 'past your bedtime' were uttered, Ammit knew that it was just her extraordinary amount of self-control that kept her from attacking the mortal. So when he gave her his dismissal, she stood up and reveled in the look of surprise and shock that flickered across his face. "Very well, Mister Hook," she conceded, brushing away nonexistent dust on her dress. "If that is what you wish, I shall leave. I hope that you don't receive too harsh a punishment from His Majesty."

Ammit turned her back on the mortal and left the infirmary, only to bump right into Victor. "Doctor!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you!"

"It's alright, Princess," he assured her, picking himself off the floor. "I should have been paying attention as well. What are you doing here?" he asked, straightening his glasses.

Ammit pauses, a fraction of a second. "I went to check on the patient," she admits. "I thought that I felt something from his heart."

"And is he awake?" Victor wondered.

And for a moment Ammit can kid herself into believing that he's curious for curiosity's sake. Then the side of his face fades away for a moment, reminding her that he's just a ghost and he bends under her father's will. Forever and always.

It's that simple (yet harsh) reminder that made the decision for her. "Yes, Doctor. He is awake."

Then she turned on her heel and walked away from the infirmary.

When she made it in her room, she collapses onto the bed in the middle of the room. Her groan and sigh were intermingled with the slow and steady stream of curses that she whispered under her breath in more languages than mortals thought could ever exist. Then she closed her eyes and thought of the mortal, of the plan.

"My, oh, my," someone gasped. "That language is simply horrendous, Princess."

Ammit lazily rolled onto her side and opened an eye. "Nar, are you honestly berating me for my language? You, of all people?" she inquired.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Narvi* asked.

"You're always complaining about something. And Chaos knows you're always swearing, so you really don't have a leg to stand on," Ammit pointed out. She pushed herself up to balance on one hand and grinned at her best friend.

"But it's different for me, I'm a male," he smirked, knowing that topic could get her worked up in an instant.

"Ugh," she groaned, "let's not do this now. I'm too tired for it."

"Does it have anything to do with the mortal who woke up when you were there all alone?" he teased. "Or maybe it was the mortal who had a bird's name?"

Ammit rolled over and raised an eyebrow, copying the look her dad gave to attendants when they messed up. "Coincidence," she winked.

"Sure," Nar scoffed. "So what are we going to do with this one?" he asked casually, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Same as we did before," Ammit waved her hand. "But you have to watch Charon's Entrance for a small group of mortals."

"Mortals? Why?" Narvi asked, intrigued.

"The mortal, Hook, had a love in the mortal realm. Emma Swan was the daughter of the rightful Queen and King of the Enchanted Forest, a Pure Love couple. Hook and Swan were Pure Loves as well. When Hook was on the brink of death in Camelot, she turned him into a Dark One to save him, even though she was a Dark One herself," Ammit said slowly. "She will do anything for him."

Narvi stared at her in shock and surprise. "Well it sounds like it. So you're willing to bet that she's going to come for him?"

"I know that she will," Ammit nodded. "And it is unlikely that she will do so alone." Narvi looked at her for a while, expression unreadable. "What, Narvi?" she snapped, unnerved by the treatment she was receiving from her best friend.

"You seem to care about this mortal. Most of the time, you just bring them back to Charon and order him to take them back," Narvi reminded her. "But you're not doing this for Hook. Why?"

Ammit sighed and fell onto her bed, staring up at her ceiling. "What do you see when you look up?" she asked the dead god.

She heard Narvi rearranging himself until he was lying side by side with her. "Your star ceiling. Why?"

"I have never seen them," she whispered. "I look at these diamonds and can believe for a moment, just a moment, that I am looking at a real sky, not my ceiling. But then it all comes crashing down. I want to see them. I want to breath in fresh air, feel the wind blowing my hair across my face in an undignified way. I want to explore and be free. I have stayed in the Underworld my whole life, apart from when I was summoned to Chaos to receive a blessing. Everyone else, from Mom, Dad, my siblings, even you, have seen the outside world. I want that as well."

When Ammit finished her voice was impossibly small and she felt younger than she had in centuries.

"Oh, Ammit," Narvi sighed, pulling her in for a hug, "it'll be alright, little gem. Trust me."

And as Ammit placed her head on his chest, not hearing his heart, she sighed. "I hope so," she mumbled into his shirt.

 **A/N- Narvi is a Norse god. He is the son of Loki and Sigyn and god of wrongdoing. He was killed either by his brother to punish his father, Loki. Then his intestines were used to tie Loki to a rock until Ragnarok. He resides in Hel (the Norse Underworld).**

 **I have decided that Ammit needs a confider and one that can be in the Underworld year round and chose a god who was already dead. Narvi and Ammit are not siblings, however. They also are not going to have any romantic relationships between them. They view each other as close friends and someone that the other can speak to about any and everything. Because Narvi is a god, he doesn't have to report to Hades, which allows him to help Ammit when she brings someone back to their realm. He is trying to make up for his father's mistakes by helping others.**


	6. Chapter 6

Killian watched as the girl left and felt that his bed was slowly lowering back to it's normal position. He was glad that she didn't crush his heart or hurt him after she was insulted. He knew that it was not the good thing to say, but he was willing to bet that it was the right thing.

Then he heard the two big doors open up, but before the ex-pirate could pretend to be asleep, the pillows disappeared, leaving him gasping in pain. "Bloody wrench," he spat out, thinking of the young girl.

"Ah, so the Princess was correct, you are awake!" Hook turned his head to see a man with a white doctor's coat standing beside him. "My name is Dr. Chang and I shall be the one healing you. According to our records, you were stabbed through the chest. Do you feel any pain still?"

"I was nearly gutted like a trout," he sneered. "I obviously feel pain."

"Well then." Dr. Chang pursed his lips and waved his hand. A ghost appeared beside him and Killian nearly fell off the bed in shock. "Undress and redress his wound," the man ordered the spirit.

Before Killian could protest, he was immobilized and his shirt was missing. He glared at the ghost and man until the ghost finished with his wound. "What now," he spat.

"The salve my assistant put on your chest will allow your wound to heal much faster than normal," the doctor informed him. "This means that by tomorrow, you will be ready to be Judged."

Killian gulped. "What do you mean Judged?" he asked, hating how his voice shook.

Dr. Chang gave him an apologetic smile. "I can't tell you that, I'm afraid."

"Then are you allowed to leave me alone?" Killian shot back.

"Yes," Dr. Chang nodded. "Most people request solitude to reflect on their wrongdoings before they are sentenced. Often times, this happens here." The doctor started to walk away and just as he reached the door, he turned to give the pirate a smirk. "Just in case you were wondering, these doors are spelled to not allow you to pass through them. You don't need to waste your strength on trying to escape." As if to prove his point, the doctor simply walked through them.

Killian bit his tongue to hide his surprise, not wanting to make him seem like a bigger fool. "Bloody ghosts," he muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

"I will always find you."

Emma Swan stepped out onto the lake and was immensely relieved when she didn't fall into the the lake. She continued to walk to the boat in the middle of the lake, hidden in shadows and smoke. She heard the others walk fall into place behind her and pushed down the feelings of guilt when she heard Henry's quick gasp of astonishment. Emma remembered how long she fought with Henry about him coming. Eventually, she gave in when she saw the set in his jaw and his shoulders. This caused another fight with Regina, but it wasn't as if yelling and fighting could change the mind of her son.

When they got to the boat, Emma lifted her head and demanded, "Take us to the Underworld, Charon."

The hooded man didn't say a word, he just stepped aside. Emma strode forward, confident and sure of herself, ignoring her sweaty palms. She walked to the head of the boat and watched at her mother and father, son and friends, join her on the boat. Without sparing the group another glance, Charon pushed the boat away from Storybrooke. Regina and Mary Margaret walked to meet her at the front of the boat and stood next to her. "Do you have any idea of what you're doing, Swan?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Emma responded. "We're going to the Underworld. We'll find Killian and take him home. End of story."

Mary Margaret and Regina shared a look. "You know that it'll be a bit harder than that, right?" Mary Margaret asked her. "It's not as if he'll be waiting at the gates for us. He died, Emma."

The gentle reminder felt like a stab in the chest. "I know that." Emma was proud of herself when her voice didn't shake. "Still, I will find Killian. The last chance for you to have turned back was back on the lake. You both know what you've signed up for."

"We know," Regina snapped. "But Henry doesn't. And if you lead my son t-"

"He is my son as well, Regina," Emma shot back, voice filled with iron. "And it was his choice to come along, don't forget that."

"Because he doesn't know." Regina stood her ground, glaring at her. "You say it's his choice, but what does he know?"

"He know's that he'll have to mothers to look after him," Mary Margaret intervened. "And it wouldn't be good for them to be fighting over everything. Regina, I understand what you're going through. But Henry will survive this. And Emma, just stay focused on finding Hook. We can taken care of the rest."

Emma nodded, then turned her back, facing the darkness ahead. "How sweet," a voice crooned. Emma tensed and grit her teeth, but didn't move otherwise. "I wonder," Rumpelstiltskin sneered, "if they would be as kind to you if they knew the truth."

Emma closed her eyes slowly and counted down from ten. I am stronger than this.

"No, you're not," he giggled. "Not really." Emma counted down from twenty instead. At the end of the countdown, Rumpelstiltskin was gone. I will always find you. 

* * *

A/N-And now we get some of Emma and Co.! Thrilling! Sorry for the late update, but I'm taking exams and whatnot and it's kinda the worse thing ever. But I'm trying to finish this before the season starts up again. And if not, then I'll continue it, because it's gonna be great.


	8. Chapter 8

Ammit and Narvi pulled apart after the lights faded, signaling that it was nighttime outside the Underworld. "So what's the plan?" Narvi asked Ammit.

Ammit wiped the wetness from her eyes and straightened up. "What makes you think that I have a plan?" Ammit shot back, then immediately laughed when he gave her a look. "Okay, okay. I will tell you." She gathered her thoughts, then cleared her throat. "Remember how I have spent the last couple of days by his side, worrying unnecessarily? That was to plant seeds in his subconscious."

"In whose subconscious?" Narvi inquired.

Ammit took a breath. "My father's."

Narvi sucked in a gasp of shock, then let it out with a string of curses. "Ammit! What the hell do you mean?"

"My father has been getting suspicious of the amount of mortals leaving the realm. He is beginning to suspect something is going on. I need to make sure that Hook leaves. I am going to make him my servant, then get a courtship started, then I am going to accompany him and those who came for him to the gate. I will play the heartbroken child and my father will be none the wiser," Ammit finished.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing," Narvi warned her.

"It is also a game that will succeed, Nar," Ammit promised.

"Are you sure? How do you know if your father doesn't suspect you already?" Narvi pressed.

Ammit raised her eyebrow. "I know my father. He still sees me as a little child, not a goddess in my own right. He does not know that I am the One," Ammit assured her friend. "And he never will."

Narvi sighed and got off the bed, walking over to a table with food and drink on it. Selecting an apple, he threw himself onto the chair. "What's your progress?"

Ammit beamed at him, then got up to sit on a chair next to him. "Well, after we looked at Hook together, I went to give my report to Dad. While I was there, I blushed while mentioning what he was wearing. They gave each other those looks that normally show up whenever some god starts flirting with me. That is what I wanted," Ammit shrugged, eating a grape. "And I got what I wanted."

"So how long before the pirate's friends come for him?" Narvi inquired.

"Not much longer," Ammit guessed. "But I cannot be sure. You have set someone up at that entrance, right?"

Narvi nodded. "Don't worry," he said, in between bites, "I've got it under control. I've done this before, remember?" He gave her a wink, when she rolled her eyes.

"Good," she nodded. "Well, I already told Chang that Hook was awake, so first thing next morning, he will be tried. At supper tonight and breakfast tomorrow, I will continue to plant the seeds in their minds," Ammit added.

"Why'd you tell the Doc?" Nar wondered.

"He called me a child," Ammit informed him.

Instead of getting mad, Narvi just laughed. "You're older than when his world was just a thought in the Maker's mind. Why do mortals always need to bring up your physical age and appearance in attempts to prove that they're better than you?"

"Well, the men do that," Ammit pointed out. "The females just worry."

"I wonder how long it'll be before you change your appearance," Nar said. "Maybe you should appear old and wizened!"

"So you can make bad jokes?" Ammit arched an eyebrow. "I do not think so, friend."

"But they're really funny!" Narvi promised.

"I do not doubt that they are," Ammit assured him. "We just spend too much time with each other for you to constantly be spewing ridiculous jokes. You spend far too much time with that George Carlin* man as it is."

"The man is a genius!" Narvi defended.

Before Ammit could respond, a knock sounded at the door. "Come in," the Princess called.

A ghost attendant walked through the door. "Your Highness, supper is ready. Your mother, father, and siblings are waiting for you," he informed her.

"Yes, please tell them I will be along shortly with Narvi," she instructed the servant. He just bowed then faded away. "Come along, let us get started. Work with the cues I give you."

"Yeah, yeah," Narvi rolled his eyes. "I know what to do."

* * *

*George Carlin was an American comedian who died in 2008.


	9. Chapter 9

Ammit led Narvi through the halls that she had ran through since her creation. Her blood was rushing through her veins as she fought to calm herself, to make it look as if nothing was wrong. As if there was no plan afoot. When they got to the grand doors that lead to the Dining Room, Ammit placed her hand on the silver handle, then paused. "Ammit, is something wrong?" Narvi looked at her, concern in his azure eyes.

"Of course not," she assured her friend. Then she threw open the door and smiled at the people sitting at a table made of black marble with rivers of gold running through the stone. "Hello, Mom and Dad. Everyone else," she nodded to the others at the table.

"Little Ammit!" Her half-brother Thanatos (1) exclaimed. "Guess what- I beat you today!"

"No, you did not," Ammit disagreed, shaking her head before taking her seat at the table next to her mother. "I finished first."

"What?!" Thanatos's mouth dropped open. "That's not possible!"

"But it is," Ammit interjected smoothly. "I finished just after noon. When did you finished?" The innocent tone and question didn't match the gleam of victory in her eyes.

"Fifteen minutes till twelve," Thanatos grinned.

"But when did you tell Dad and Mom?" she asked.

The triumphant smile faded from his face. "Twenty minutes past twelve," he muttered sourly. He slouched in his chair, mumbling under his breath, much to Melinoe's (2) amusement.

"Oh, do not feel bad, brother," Ammit smiled. "Maybe you will win next time."

Hel (3), Kali (4), and Mara (5) burst into laughter. "Good job, little one," Viduus (6) nodded.

Ammit gave the table a smile. "Thank you, everyone. I would like to say that I simply...got lucky, as the mortals put it, however, I do not have luck. Only skill," she smirked. At this, everyone at the table laughed. Persephone waved her hand and the serving ghosts started to place the meal on the table.

Ammit looked at the frown on Thanatos's face. "It's alright, brother," Melinoe patted his shoulder. "Ammit always wins at these games, you know that. It's not like she has anything else to do," she sneered.

Ammit glared at her, while Hades cleared his throat. "Melinoe, that's enough," he said.

Melinoe rolled her black eyes. "Fine, whatever," she groaned. "You're always on her side, Father. What's so good about her?" she snapped.

"I always do what I'm told, I finish my work on time," Ammit listed, "and I never talk back. Are those reasons enough?" She gave one of her half-siblings an innocent blink.

"Girls," Persephone interrupted. "That's enough."

The two goddess glared at each other across the table until Kali cleared her throat. "This looks wonderful, Hades. Shall we begin?" The Hindu goddess glared at the two younger goddess until they straightened up and looked at their plates.

"Good idea," Persephone nodded.

The gods and goddess around the table started to eat and within seconds all the tension in the air had disappeared. Instead, the room was filled with small talk and laughter. Then Anubis (7) leaned forward to make eye contact with his sister. "So, sis, whatever happened to that mortal that you were hanging around with?" he asked.

Ammit noticed how suddenly the room went quiet. "W- What mortal?" she stammered, willing her cheeks to flush.

"Ooh, Anubis hit a nerve!" Erlik (8) jeered. "Seems little Ammit has fallen in love with a mortal again!"

"Silence, Erlik," Hades ordered. "Ammit, little heart, is this true? Have you...grown attached to another mortal?"

Ammit looked at her father for a second, then dropped her gaze to her plate. After a few moments, she looked up. "No, Dad, I have not grown attached to a mortal," she assured him.

"But," Narvi interrupted, "you were really, how do the mortals put it...angsty, when that new one without the hand didn't wake up. And you did spend a lot of time by him."

"That is not true!" Ammit lied. "Listen, I will say this once and only once, I do not love that mortal. Nor do I have any feelings for him! Now can we please get back to our meal?" Her voice had risen to a shout towards the end, so after everyone else exchanging looks, the table's occupants continued their meal. "Thank you."

Ammit could feel her parent's eyes on her, as well as, Melinoe's, and worried about what her half-sister was thinking. "Well, it's good that you don't like him," Melinoe sneered. "He's in for a wild ride. And then when he's done with his punishments in a few centuries, he has a few... _friends_ who can't wait to see him again."

Ammit grit her teeth and clenched the golden fork in her left hand. Narvi pressed his leg against hers in warning, but before either of them could say anything, Hades intervened. "Melinoe, that's enough. The punishment of souls is not your job, nor is it to decide what happens to them after their sentence. I believe that your Mother and I, along with others, asked this particular topic and mortal no longer be discussed at the table. Unless I misheard?" His tone was a dark as his skin.

"No, sir," Melinoe mumbled.

"I thought so. Now, since none of you can pick a suitable topic, let's discuss Apollo's (9) latest attempts to engage in a relationship with Isis (10) and how well Horus (11) reacted," he suggested.

Ammit frowned for a moment, something that was definitely caught by Melione given the look that she sent her. Then she cleared her face into something amicable and focused on her meal.

And if anyone else (besides Narvi) noticed that the conversation about two gods and a goddess that she hardly ever saw bothered her, then they didn't care enough to ask to change the topic.

* * *

A/N-So sorry for the long wait, guys and gals, but here it is! This chapter features some new gods and goddesses, some of whom will play a major part and other will play a not so major part, but they are going featured in this story. They're all going to be in the Underworld, since they're all gods/goddesses of death or various Underworldy things. So let's begin with the naming:

1\. Thanatos- god of death and morality in Greek mythology. He is Ammit's half-brother.

2\. Melinoe- goddess of ghosts and restless undead in Greek mythology. She is Ammit's half-sister.

3\. Hel- goddess of death in Norse mythology. She is not related to Ammit.

4\. Kali- goddess of destruction in the Hindu religion. She is not related to Ammit.

5\. Mara- goddess of death, winter, and nightmares in the Baltic/Slavic mythology. She is not related to Ammit.

6\. Viddus- god who separates the soul and body after death in Roman mythology. He is not related to Ammit.

7\. Anubis- guardian of the dead, mummification, and the afterlife in Egyptian mythology. He is Ammit's brother.

8\. Erlik- god of death and the underworld in Turkish/Mongolian mythology. He is not related to Ammit.

9\. Apollo- god of light, music, healing, and truth in Greek mythology. He is not related to Ammit (they've only met a few times).

10\. Isis- goddess of magic, marriage, healing, and protection in Egyptian mythology. She is the half-aunt to Ammit.

11\. Horus- god of war, sky, and falcons in Egyptian mythology. He is Ammit's half-brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Killian stared up at the ceiling, the green fire illuminating the rivers of metals and gems in the stone. He went over the conversation with the doctor and his assistant from earlier and he didn't have to look at the giant diamond filled hourglass, that turned over on it's own every hour, to know that his time was running out. Soon, he would be presented before King Hades and Queen Persephone to be judged and then sentenced to whatever fate (punishment) for all eternity.

Or until he was found to be repentant. Whichever came first.

Killian wanted to throw up. He realized that what he did earlier, snapping to the girl who was trying to help him, probably wasn't the best thing that he could have done. He realized that when two soldiers, one with an old fashioned sword and the other with a gun like Em- David's, came to collect and lead him to the King and Queen. Since he didn't fancy getting shot or stabbed (again), he did what they said and managed to walk as slow as possible.

When they got to the room, he stopped in shock and stared at the people in the room.

First, there was a pair of thrones with a male and female on them. The man's skin was so dark, Killian thought that it was blue for a moment, making the white in his equally dark eyes stand out in sharp contrast. He was dressed in robes that made the midnight sky on a new moon seem bright. The woman seemed to be his complete opposite, however. She was almost glowing, her light skin and blonde hair the lightest things in the room besides her dress. She was wearing a dress that was the same shade of blue as Em- as a clear sky and on her head was crown of bones, carved into flowers. Killian gulped when he noticed the headpiece and quickly looked at someone else.

There. In the corner stood the girl, the Princess Ammit. She was wearing a white dress, those curious bracelets again, and a gold band around her arm. She had eyeliner around her eyes and she was looking at him blankly. Beside her stood a man with almost unnaturally blue eyes. His hair was black and, for an arrogant moment, Killian thought they could be twins. Then he noticed the slightly angry look in his eyes and turned away. He caught movement from the King and Queen and saw two people with their heads bent towards each, whispering lowly. The first, the man, had skin so white and smooth, it was almost marble. The woman had hair the color of fog and eyes that were all black, glinting with anticipation.

"Get moving," the ghost who led him to the room ordered. "We don't have all day, pirate," he snarled. That would be the sword wielding one.

Killian grit his teeth but walked forward again. He stopped when the King lifted his hand and he met his eyes, lifting his chin confidently. A flicker of amusement crossed his face, then he gestured to Ammit who walked forward, holding a heart in her hands.

He swallowed when he realized that it was his heart.

She knelt before him, offering his heart up to the King. "This heart, my liege, belongs to Killian Jones. His titles include Captain Hook, Captain Jones, Lieutenant Jones, and the Dark One," she told her King. "He died when he was cut with the blade Excalibur on the neck. His death with prevented for a short time by Emma Swan, the former Dark One, but eventually Death caught up to him."

"What crimes has he committed?" The King's voice had an polished accent, the words flowing off his tongue with elegance.

"Numerous counts of murder and robbery. He aided the running away of Baelfire, also known as Neal Cassidy. He sexually assaulted Emma Swan once," she listed his crimes and he couldn't care less about who knew them, but at the last one, he bristled.

"No, I didn't!" Killian shouted. A few moments after he did that, he realized that he shouldn't have shouted, interrupting a member of royalty.

But she ignored him, continuing to list his crimes. He didn't hear them, the blood rushing in his ears, making it hard for him to hear anything other than the thump thump of his heart. Which was strange because it was right in front of him in the hands of the King.

Killian felt a bit nauseous.

Then he heard his name and he saw the Queen staring at him with curiosity, her brow furrowed slightly and the King frowning at him. "I'll repeat myself," the King said. "Do you have anything to say for yourself or your crimes?"

"Y- yes, I do," Killian stammered. "I stole things because I needed them to survive. I helped Baelfire run away because he needed help and didn't want to stay with his father anymore. And I never sexually assaulted E- Emma!" he protested.

"So what would you call that kiss that you gave her in New York, Captain?" the queen asked, raising an eyebrow.

If the king was darkness, all hard justice and no mercy, the queen was softness and light. He tried to find it inside him to be charming, but was unable to. "I wanted to help her regain her memories. I thought that a True Love's kiss was the way to do so," he explained.

"But at the time," she interrupted him, "it was still unwanted."

He grit his teeth again, but nodded.

Killian felt eyes on him and when he looked up he met the eyes of the King. The King was staring at him with something he couldn't distinguish and after a few moments which felt like an eternity the King stood up. "I, King Hades of the Underworld, sentence you, Killian Jones, to a life of servitude," he announced.

When he said that, the Queen leaned back and relaxed, the Princess stiffened, and the second woman with the black eyes glared at the back of the King.

"I sentence you to serve my daughter, the Princess Ammit, until you are no longer needed."

As soon as the sentence was passed, the room was in uproar. The Princess rushed towards the king and queen's chairs (mother and father's chairs?) and started to speak to them, hands gesturing with whatever she was saying. The woman immediately turned and left through a back room, slamming it shut with a bang that echoed in the room. The two other men in the room were both glaring at him, while the Queen was smiling.

Killian was in shock, absolutely frozen in his spot.

First, the Princess was the daughter of Hades, king of the Dead. And she didn't just ask her father to bring him back to life.

Second, was this all a trick, a scheme. To get him to raise his hopes, only for them to be shot back down?

Third, what was going to happen to him?

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the late update, but I had a wedding to go to (not mine). Tomorrow I have no school because of Family Day, so I hope to get some more chapters busted out to start updating on a regular basis. Please review and like!


	11. Chapter 11

Ammit walked through the halls after the final sentence, Narvi silent beside her. When they were almost to her rooms, he stopped and pulled her to the side. "Are you happy?" he snapped. "Huh, are you happy now?"

Ammit blinked at him, pulling her arm from his grasp gently. "What are you on about, Narvi?" she asked him, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"The pirate, Ammit," he replied. "What else would I be talking about?"

Ah. "What is the problem with him? It's not as if I asked for him to become my servant for all eternity," Ammit rolled her eyes.

"Don't be an idiot," he retorted, narrowing his eyes.

"I am not," Ammit responded calmly. "However, if you wish to discuss this further, I suggest that we go to my rooms."

Narvi blanched for a moment, but when Ammit nodded to a ghost who gave her a bow, he sighed and nodded, hurrying to her rooms. When they entered the room, they were met with a furious Hook who, quite literally, threw himself at the pair.

Only to pass right through them.

This did not endear them to him, obviously. "What the bloody hell!" he raged as Ammit closed and locked the door. "What are you on about, lass! You can't say that you'll help me then pull this shit on me! Your father is the king of the Underworld! Just ask him to bring me back to live!"

Ammit just blinked, sighed, and shook her head. She walked right past Narvi and through Hook.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Narvi exclaimed. "We can't trust this mortal to keep his cool in stressful situations, much less actually help him!"

"Oi, mate," Hook snapped, glaring at him. "Shuddup you don't know anything about me!"

Ammit rolled her eyes and sat down on a chaise lounge, crossing her legs and watching the two men before her yell themselves hoarse. After a while, however, it got tiring. She reached over and pushed a bowl of fruit to the ground. It crashed on the ground with an echoing crack, silencing the screaming pair. "Now that I have your attention," Ammit said, standing up. "I would like to explain things to Hook first. Hook, I told you that I would help you and I am going to. This is part of a plan, one that will take a while, but will be worth it in the end. I swear by the stars, this is to help you. Narvi, the reason Hook is a bit more...emotional than others in the past have been, is because he has no idea what is going on and because I did not present myself to him properly. Had I presented myself properly, I have no doubt that he would act properly," she insisted. Then she pursed her lips. "Actually, he would act irrationally, but that would not be unexpected of him."

"I still say that this is a ridiculous plan," Narvi muttered, glaring at Hook, who glared right back.

"So do I," Hook agreed. "Just ask your damned father to get me the hell out of here!"

Ammit rolled her eyes. "It is not that simple, Hook," Ammit admitted. "My father does not like it when mortals come back to life. Most likely because of that whole Orpheus and Eurydice incident and how the others teased him nonstop for having a soft heart. After that, it took even my mother to convince him to let some come back to life and it was hard for her to so. Just because Melione believes that I am his favorite, does not mean that I am and it does not mean that I am capable for persuading him to let mortals leave his realm without making any deals."

Hook frowned at her and started to pace back and forth in front of her. "Then we can convince him to let me go!"

"Who said anything about we, mortal?" Ammit interrupted, voice ice cold and eyebrow raised. "You insulted me just yesterday. Do you honestly think that I will ignore your comment towards me, simply because you were confused and scared?"

Hook froze and turned to her, eyes wide and frightened for a moment before they narrow in a show of defiance, something that Ammit files away for later. "Yeah, well, what are you going to do about it?" he asked, lifting his chin.

Ammit lifted a corner of her mouth amusedly. "Maybe I will let you earn your freedom, Hook," she purred. His eyes widened for a moment as he stilled. Then she continued, saying, "For instance, I expect to hear stories about the different places you've been and the different things that you've seen. And I expect to hear more about this Neverland place."

When he relaxed after hearing her demands, Narvi met her eyes and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head sutley and he rolled his eyes, before lying down on her bed, boots hanging off the end. "So what's the estimated timeline?" Narvi asked Ammit.

"Maybe seven weeks," she guessed.

"Seven weeks!" Hook exclaimed. "You can't be serious! That's too long, someone could find out."

"Talking about someone finding out," Narvi interjected, slowly rising. "Did you catch a glimpse of Melione at the trial?"

Ammit nodded, feeling the beginnings of a headache settle in. "It is possible that she will be a problem that needs to be dealt with," Ammit said. "If not, things could be dangerous for us."

"All because of him," Narvi mumbled, flopping back onto the lavender sheets. "Lovely. You do remember what happened to Aipaloovik (1), right?"

"Who's Ai- Aipalo- who's that?" Hook asked, after trying to pronounced the name without success.

"He was an older deity, one of death and destruction," Ammit started. "Technically, he should have been with the other sea deities, but a special allowance was made for him. However, he attempted to overthrow my father, who killed him as punishment for his crime. Nasty business, really," she sniffed.

"But he was a god, right?" Hook checked. "So how can he die?"

"Dad is the ultimate king of all things dead," Ammit said. "If he is unable find a way to kill another god, then he should not be in charge of the Underworld and pass his title on to my mother or Hel or Kali or perhaps even Viddus."

"Your mother is the queen?" Hook asked.

Ammit nodded. "I do call the Queen my mother, yes." Hook frowned and opened his mouth, but before he could ask the question, Ammit held up her hand, stalling the question. "That is a long discussion. One that is not important now."

"Then what is?" Hook inquired.

"Rules," Narvi interrupted. "He needs to know the rules of a servant, if he's going to play one."

Ammit nodded, walking across her room to pick up a piece of parchment and a pen. "Yes, Narvi is right," she agreed. She sat down and waved her hand, ignoring when the parchment and pen floated into the air and began to write unaided. "So, since you are just my servant, instead of a regular servant, it makes things easier for you," she assured him. "But still, when accompanying me anywhere, you have to stay five steps behind me. You have to always address me as 'Princess Ammit'. You have to do everything I say without question. You have to look to me before doing anything if anyone else orders you to do something," she listed. She paused when she noticed Hook's breathing turn into little gasps. "Hook, are you alright?"

He shook his head rapidly, clutching his chest. "Ammit, I think he's having a panic attack," Narvi gasped. He quickly rushed to Hook's side and with a muttered word, he was able to touch to man. Narvi took Hook's hand and placed it on his chest and Ammit quickly stood beside him.

"Hook," she said, voice commanding, yet soothing. "Feel Narvi's chest and breath in time with it. In, out. In, out. Come on, you can do it," she encouraged.

Hook shook his head and pushed the pair away, struggling to breath on his own. Ammit took Narvi's hand and pulled him back, watching to see how the mortal could help himself. They waited for a while longer, but eventually Hook got himself under control. "If possible, could you tell me what just happened, Hook?" Ammit asked softly.

"Don't I have to?" Hook sneered.

"Ah," Ammit sighed. "So that is the problem. No, Hook, you do not."

"But I'm your little mortal slave," Hook snapped. "And you're a princess, right? You can do whatever can't you."

Ammit pressed her lips together, holding back a flood of insults. "No," she shook her head, "I can't. I'm not like Melione. I don't do things simply because I feel like it. I try to listen to my heart," she said softly.

"Then why are you giving me demands and forcing me to do whatever you command me to?" Hook snarled.

"I promise you," she swore suddenly, eyes alight with fire, "I will not give you a single command. I will not treat you as if you are less than me. We are equals, Hook. And I will get you out of the Underworld. Alive."

She walked over and held out her hand. "Do you believe me?"

Hook looked at the hand before him and then up in Ammit's eyes.

He shook the hand.

* * *

1- Aipalooivk is the Inuit an evil sea god associated with death and destruction. He tried to overthrow Hades and in retribution, Hades was allowed to kill him by Chaos. Since then, Hades has been particularly unforgiving with gods/goddess who disobey his wishes.


	12. Chapter 12

Killian looked at the two young gods who stood before him. In a matter of hours, he had become a slave again, but he was also promised his freedom. He wasn't sure which to believe and which to call a lie.

Killian wasn't going to shake the hand originally, but after seeing the look in Ammit's eyes, he decided to do it, he would let them help him.

If what they were saying turned out to be lies, then he reasoned that Hell couldn't be too bad.

And if they were caught, he could always rat out the goddess, saying the truth- that it was her plan originally.

But the smile after he shook her hand was so happy and earnest, Killian knew that she would try her damnedest to make sure that he would get out of the Underworld. It made him want to shake his head at the foolish hopes of the young. He said nothing, however, hoping that maybe something will work out for him right for once.

"So who is the Melione person?" Killian asked the pair.

"Do you remember seeing that woman in the back of the courtroom?" Ammit inquired. "The one with the white hair and black eyes. That's my older half-sister, Melione. She is the goddess of restless spirits, ghosts as you mortals call them. She is beyond unpleasant," Ammit complained.

"She doesn't like Ammit because Hades favors her beyond all belief," Narvi added. "She used to be the favorite, you see. But after Ammit came into being, she became the youngest and the favorite. Melione's never properly dealt with it, causing loads of problems between the two of them."

This made Killian smirk and shake his head. "So it seems even the mightiest of us have little issues with sibling rivalry," he teased.

"It goes beyond that, Hook," Ammit disagreed. "She hates me for no reason! I do what I am told and I follow the rules. She is a horrible person because she believes that I am a spoiled child, but she is wrong on both counts! I am neither a child, nor am I spoiled. Everything I have is something that I deserved or have earned myself. She is simply a greedy fool."

Killian smiled at the pouting goddess for a moment before Narvi cleared his throat. "I think we need to establish some rules of another kind," Narvi announced.

"What type of rules?" Ammit wondered, tilting her head.

Killian stiffened, understanding Narvi's tone. "What are you implying," he snapped, narrowing his eyes at the raven haired god. "I'll have you know that I am a taken man!"

"Really?" Narvi raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about the girl who killed you? Is that the one who you're in love with?"

"E- Emma did what was necessary," Killian insisted, flushing when he stuttered over Emma's name.

"So what?" Narvi questioned. "Would you kill her if the positions were reversed?"

Killian hesitated. "Oh, please stop," Ammit interrupted. "Let us stop this whole mock Inquisition, Nar. Hook is an honorable man, there is nothing to worry about. And I am able to take care of myself, you do know that, right?"

"Regardless," Narvi sniffed. "I'm gonna say this once and only once. You hurt Ammit, them I'll hurt you and leave you for Cerberus to deal with, pirate."

Killian flinched, then rolled his eyes. "Oh, calm down, Tall, Dark, and Dramatic. I won't hurt your precious little girlfriend."

Ammit and Narvi both blushed and awkwardly separated. "We- we are not, uh, together like you believe," Ammit stammered. "We are simply friends. I do not have feelings of attraction for Narvi. He is just my friend; we are more like brother and sister, as a matter of fact."

Killian raised his eyebrows, but just shrugged. "Whatever makes you sleep at night, lass," he said.

Ammit blinked. "Sleep?" she repeated. "Goddess and gods do not sleep, Hook." She made it sound like a gentle reprimand, but like he should've known the information already. "We can sleep, but that is mainly reserved for sending messages to one another."

"Messages?" Killian asked. "What do you mean, messages?"

"Dream messages," Narvi clarified in a bored tone. "When we can't see each other we dream of the god or goddess that we want to talk to. That opens a link between the dreamer and the receiver. We can talk through that. It's very useful."

Killian just stared between the two people before him. "Okay." He shifted around and then raised his handless arm. "So what about this? Will I get my hook back?" he asked.

"Of course," Ammit assured him. She waved her hand and suddenly it was back on his hand and he felt some of the stress and tension leave his body. "However, you will need to become intangible again," she apologized. "All servants and people who aren't given explicit permission from my father are forced to be intangible once they leave the infirmary. It will be a few weeks before he decides whether or not you should remain intangible."

Killian grit his teeth. "And there's no way to speed this process up, right?" he asked.

"No," Ammit shook her head. "But why would you want it to?" She had furrowed her brow and was staring at him in confusion.

"So I can touch myself without going right through my own bloody chest!" he snapped.

"Oh," she gasped, eye lighting up with understanding. "You do not need to worry about desires such as those here. You do not feel such things. Although, you must be cautious to not eat anything when you are tangible again. If you do feel too hungry, then simply ask me and I will have an acquaintance of mine bring some food from the mortal realm for you."

Killian could feel the blush creeping up on his neck and shook his head insistently. "I wasn't talking about... _those_ types of touching myself," he said. "I meant being able to fix my hair and clothes."

"Oh," she repeated. "I understand." Then her face lit up in a childish smile, saying, "Perhaps if you mention that to my mother, she can help the process go along faster."

Killian let out a groan. "Is everything here all 'process this' and 'process that'?" he complained.

"Of course," Ammit nodded. "There needs to be order in this dimension. Without it, everything could fall to the forces of Chaos. And that would be a Bad Thing."

Killian thought the serious look she was wearing was rather out of place in his opinion, but he didn't say anything, understanding the severity of what she was saying.


	13. Chapter 13

Ammit was pacing in front of Hook nervously. It was a habit that she hated, yet she found it a better one than biting ones nails, something that Narvi seemed to be doing more often, the action shockingly mortal. "Ammit," Narvi groaned. "Calm down. No one will know anything is wrong!"

"Says who?" she snapped. She took a deep breath and continued. "If someone finds out for one second that we are 'trying to pull a fast one' as mortals say, then we will be in so much trouble."

"Uh, first," Hook interrupted, "no one says 'trying to pull a fast one' anymore. And second, we're fine. We've been over everyone who might be attending this breakfast. They won't know anything is wrong. And I'm a good actor," he assured her. "I know how to lie."

"Oh, please," Ammit snorted. "Let us not believe that simply because you can lie to mortals, your ability to lie before some of the most powerful gods and goddesses in this realm will have the same rate of succession!" She ran her hands through her hair repeatedly.

"Look, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Narvi took her hands and pressed them against his chest. "You have to calm down," he repeated himself. "Hook will stay in the background. He won't say a word unless spoken to. He won't respond unless you give him permission. You can redirect any questions that anyone would ask. Don't be an idiot and give them reason to doubt you."

Ammit took a breath to calm down. "You are right. I am smart and in control. I do not and I _will_ not hesitate to take Melione down. Or anyone else who will ask too many questions." She repeated this mantra to herself a few times, then smiled. "Very well. I am ready." She looked into a mirror and smoothed down the green dress with diamonds and rubies sewn into it, patted her hair down, smiled and turned around. "Now is the time to go, boys."

Narvi wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Smart move," he grinned.

"Alright, lovebirds," Hook grumped. "Let's just go and get this over with. I'm not to keen on having to spend my nights doing this all the time."

Ammit and Narvi rolled their eyes at the same time. "We are not 'lovebirds' and if I have to remind you multiple times _hourly_ , I will actually find a way to kill myself," Ammit swore, a teasing smile on her lips. "Or at least cut my ears off."

Hook just laughed. "Are all gods and goddesses like you so dramatic?" he asked.

"I am not being dramatic," Ammt defended hotly. "I simply do not like not knowing all the variables. And you, Hook, are a variable."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Tell me something I don't know, lass," he rolled his eyes.

"The time," Narvi interrupted. "Now let's go to breakfast, alright?"

"Oh, wait," Hook exclaimed. "Lemme start my whole 'eternal ghost slave thing' now. You forgot a crown," he pointed out.

Ammit gasped and then hit Narvi on the arm. "You absolute _mortal_!" Ammit screamed. "I have to look normal, but I forget a circlet? Thank you so much, Hook." She gave him a smile, then turned back to her closet.

Narvi groaned and fell onto the bed. "This is going to take so much longer now, Hook," he moaned. "Thanks for that."

"Oh hush," Ammit flapped her hand in his direction. After a few moments of contemplation, she picked up a simple gold headband. "This will do," she decided.

After checking her hair once again, Ammit turned to the two men. "Wow, that took shorter than a millenia," Narvi teased.

"Oh, please," Ammit huffed. "That was just once." Hook made a strangled sound. "I was young and foolish," Ammit blushed. "And it was my first party as well. All these people whom I had never seen before. And let me assure you, it was well worth it."

"Let's stop yapping," Narvi intervened, "and let's go." Ammit huffed again, but took the offered arm and together they lead Hook through the halls of King Hades' palace.

When they walked into the dining room, predictably, all conversation stopped. Ammit didn't let this bother her, however, instead she just focused on getting to her place and not letting anything crack her mask. "So how is everyone?" she asked, sitting down in her chair.

"Exhausted," Anubis yawned. "I met these two chicks in Egypt last night and wow."

Ammit wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "That is disgusting," she scolded. "How can you treat women like that?"

"It's pretty easy," Anubis shrugged.

"Be careful," Melione warned, eyes glittering darkly. "Ammit's pet mortal is here. It may get it's feelings hurt."

Silence.

Ammit turned around to see Melione smirking at her and out of the corner of her eye, she saw their father watch the interaction with narrowed eyes. "What did you say?" Ammit asked dangerously.

"I said," Melione replied, "'Be careful. Ammit's pet mortal is here. It may get it's feelings hurt."

"Apologize," Ammit snarled. "Hook has done nothing to deserve that."

Melione sneered and leaned back in her seat. "He's a mortal," Melione snapped. "He deserves nothing."

Even though she knew it was ridiculous, Ammit could have sworn that Hook tensed up. "I quite disagree, Melione," Ammit shot back. "He, so far, seems to be worth very much. Even more than you, if my feelings are true."

"How dare you!" Melione hissed, leaping to her feet, chair tipping backwards. "How dare you compare me to a mortal!"

"I do dare to do so. You are acting the way a jealous mortal would. If you do not cease this behavior, then I shall continue to call you 'mortal' and names similar to that," Ammit threatened.

"Father, yo-"

"Oh, yes," Ammit rolled her eyes "Go running to Dad, simply because you are unable to handle the truth. That is a true show of maturity, _sister_."

"Shut up," Melione shouted. "Shut up or I will make you!"

Ammit let a smile curve her lips into something dangerous. "You will make me?" she repeated. "Oh, please do tell me how you plan on silencing me."

"I'll fight you," she snapped.

Ammit snorted. "Let us now let our tempers get in the way of our common sense, Melione," she chastised. "You and I both know that the last time you train was during the Dark Ages. The last time I trained was eight days ago. If you do insist that we fight, then I will not hesitate to make sure that you suffer." During her speech, she had gotten to her feet and started to glare at her half-sister. "And if you think I will hesitate because we are 'family' then you really do not know me, Melione."

She knew the air around her was pulsing with power and that the edges of her human form were flickering.

She took a breath to calm herself, then turned to face her father. "Dad," she started, "I think it would be better if I ate breakfast in my quarters this morning."

Without waiting for approval, she turned away from the table. "Hook," she said, careful not to give an order. Thankfully he understood and followed her through the halls, leaving the others behind them.

When they were safely in her suite again, Ammit gave Hook a nervous smile. "So, how do you think I did?" she asked.

Hook blinked. "I was honestly terrified. But I don't think that anyone suspects. Good job," he congratulated.

She beamed at him. "Thank you, Hook."


	14. Chapter 14

Narvi watched Ammit and Hook walk away from him and everyone else. "Really?" he snapped, glaring at Melione. "What that really fucking necessary?"

"What?" Melione shot back, "I did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong," Narvi repeated. "Really? _Really_?"

"Narvi," Hades intervened, "calm down."

"Are you honestly telling me to calm down, when your daughter is distressed because your other daughter basically attacked her and none of you, _none of you_ , did anything!" Narvi exclaimed.

"Ammit needs to understand that this is the type of reaction she will get from others if she continues to sympathize with mortals," Persephone defended. "Normally we would not have let it gone so far, but since it was reasoned that this would be, by far, the worst reaction…" She trailed off and gave a shrug.

"That doesn't matter!" Narvi shouted. "This ridiculous type of infighting between every at this fucking meal needs to stop!"

"Narvi," Hel interrupted, "calm down and eat your meal, brother."

"No thanks," he spat. "You've all made my appetite go away rather quickly." With that he got up and left the table, but chose not to follow Ammit and instead went to his own quarters where he stayed there for hours by himself meditating.

A knock interrupted his session, however. He grit his teeth and got to his feet. "Come in," he called, stretching slightly.

His mouth dropped open when Melione stepped through the doorway. "Melione? What are you doing here?" he asked, immediately suspicious. A faint, barely there blush tinged her cheeks. And in the moment, Narvi thought that Melione looked adorable. He quickly banished that thought to the darkest corners of his mind and raised in an eyebrow in the hopes of him seeming annoyed.

"I wanted to apologize to you," she announced. Narvi said nothing, just raised his other eyebrow. "Mind you, I won't apologize to Ammit, that brat, but you shouldn't have seen that."

"So what?" Narvi walked over to a desk and leaned back on the edge of it. He swore he imagined the slight widening of her eyes when he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm trying to apologize, Narvi," Melione hissed. "If you wish, then I can leave. I don't have to be here."

Narvi rolled his eyes. "All you goddesses, so dramatic," he mumbled.

Melione stiffened. "Excuse me? What the hell's that supposed to mean?" she spat. "Simply because I show a little bit of emotion, suddenly, I get labeled as dramatic? Pardon me for being secure and confident enough to show emotions! And don't act as if how I'm acting is a bad thing. Just hours ago, you shouted to the Queen of Hell and her husband! So if you're going to criticize me for acting the say way you acted, then maybe I should storm out, just like you did!"

All traces of Melione's attraction, whether real or imagined, was gone. In its place was unadulterated fury.

She didn't wait for a response, instead she turned on her heel to storm from the room.

Narvi was left alone and he shook his head before sitting back down and meditated some more, wondering what that strange feeling in his stomach was when Melione's hair has spun around her, looking like a white ring of light.


	15. Chapter 15

Killian looked at Ammit, swinging an axe of all things, then looked at her opponent. A ghost twice her height and triple her size. "Um, Princess Ammit, your Highness?" he hesitantly started.

"Yes, Hook?" she replied, looking up from where she was tightening her vambraces, her axe leaning against her legs..

"May I have a word with you in private?" he requested.

She frowned for a moment, then nodded. "Very well," she agreed. "Wait for me," she orders the ghost before she made her way towards Killian.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked her, once they were close enough for her to hear his whisper.

"What do you mean?" Her brow was furrowed in confusion and her head was tilted to the side.

"You're about to go up a man twice as large as you, lass," Killian told her. "You could get injured."

Ammit laughed as understanding dawned on her. "Oh, Hook," she giggled. "Calm down. I have done this before and I have been training for millennia. I can handle myself," she assured him. "Just watch." He grit his teeth and stepped out of the circle and watched as Ammit and the ghost bowed to each other before taking three steps away from each other. Then with a shout, Ammit launched herself at the ghost.

She swung her axe at his head, a move that he obviously expected, because he ducked and lifted his broadsword (the blade twice as big as her arm) and attempted to slash at her chest. She lifted a bronze shield and the blade reflected off, giving her time to step back and circle her opponent. The ghost got tired of Ammit's pacing and leapt at her swinging the sword down at her head. The girl ducked down and then rolled between his legs. When she got back to her feet, the princess swung her axe at his back and before the ghost even knew what was happening, her axe was in his back and he was lying facedown on the floor.

"Wow," Killian breathed, looking between the ghost and the girl.

"You took far too long, Princess," a cold voice commentated. "Showing off leads to death."

Ammit straightened up and smiled in his direction. Killian turned around to see three women there. They all had black hair and red eyes. Their faces were cold and their cheekbones stuck out, that and their cold stares made Killian swallow nervously and wish he could turn invisible like ghosts in that Netflix world could. The three were obviously related and they flickered for a moment and in their spots stood three vulture-like creatures, wings huge and hideous tucked behind them. Killian gasped and they turned their stares to him and he gulped and looked towards Ammit for guidance instead.

"Hello, Alecto (1), Tisiphone (2), and Megaera (3)," she greeted, walking towards them. She gave a little bowed and smiled. "I think I did rather well, actually."

"You could have killed him by using your hidden knife," the one in the middle stated.

"I wish for Hook to see how talented I am, Tisiphone," she pouted.

"Your decisions should not be clouded by emotions and pride," the one on the right snapped.

"I know that, Alecto," Ammit said. "But what is the fun in doing what you're told?"

"There is no fun, Ammit," the last one, Megaera, interrupted. "And as a Princess of the Underworld, you cannot expect to have fun. You have duties that must take precedence over having _fun_."

Ammit sighed and nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she responded.

Killian saw how suddenly she carried herself differently. Her legs were spread a bit further apart and there was the tiniest slump to her shoulders, as if they carried a great weight.

"Regardless," Tisiphone said, "you did do well." When Ammit smiled at her, she continued, "even if you were acting like a mortal in front of their love."

Ammit made a choking sound as Killian realized what they were saying. His eyes widened and looked between the trio and then to the ground when they turned to look at him again. "We are not like that despite what you might have heard," she insisted, the back of her neck flushed. "He is simply my servant."

It stung Killian to hear that, but she was right. He chose to tune out of their conversation and instead stared at the wall of the training room, eyes following the rivers of silver that ran through the black stone. "Hook." The mention of his name made him snap to attention and he looked over to where Ammit stood by herself, the three women walking out of the room. "We can go now, if you wish," she told him gently. He nodded and together, the ghost and the princess, left the training grounds, heading towards her rooms.

When they got in them and Ammit had the doors locked, he turned to her. "Will it be like that with everyone?" he asked.

Ammit sighed and nodded. "Gods do not normally dally with mortals with other goals besides having relations with them," she told him apologetically. "It is safe to assume that everyone will think that I am harbouring feelings of love towards you." She frowned when she said that, continuing with, "Which is ridiculous, because I have only just met you and it is a fooli-" She stopped speaking abruptly, eyes glowing red.

"Ammit," Killian said nervously, "what's the matter?"

She didn't respond for a few moments, but then she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "We have a problem," she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hook asked nervously, stepping closer to her. "What is it?"

"They're here," she whispered.

"Who?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Your family. Emma Swan, David and Mary Margaret Nolan, Regina and Henry Mills, and Robin Hood."

* * *

A/N- Okay so this chapter is a bit shorter, but it gets one of the main plots across the table. Because Once Upon a Time is returning in a week (YAY!), I'm going to have to speed up the chapter output. I will try to get two or three out daily and hopefully if everything goes according to plan, by next Sunday, this story will be completed. I am also thinking about making little one-shots after this is all over, but I'm going to need more feedback on these to see if people want me to do those little one-shots. So that means you guys have to review and favorite this story!

1- Alecto is one of the three Furies. She is the Fury of constant anger. She was Ammit's nursemaid.

2- Tisiphone is one of the three Furies. She is the Fury who avenges murders. She was Ammit's nursemaid.

3- Megaera is one of the three Furies. She is the Fury of jealousy. She was Ammit's nursemaid.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma turned around and checked on everyone in the boat. Regina had stopped looking green a few hours ago... _or was it days?_ Either way, everyone seemed bored out of their minds and ready to get off the boat. "When will the be over?" Henry asked, looking up at her.

"I don't know," she said apologetically. "But-" She cut herself off when she heard a sigh and turned around.

"Emma, what is it?" David asked.

There was a woman floating behind them, on land. Her hair was dark, flowing down her body like a river and her eyes were glowing with some other worldly power.

"Milah," Emma gasped.

"That's right, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin sneered. "His first love. I wonder how long it was before he moved on and forgot about you?"

Emma grit her teeth and ignored him, choosing to focus on the ghost instead. "Who's Milah?" Robin inquired.

"Killian's first true love," Regina informed everyone else.

"Oh," Mary Margaret gasped.

Suddenly, the boat came to a halting stop and everyone stumbled, grabbing on to each other. Emma looked at the back where Charon stood, face hidden by his hood and then stepped off the boat, walking towards Milah. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Did Killian send you?"

Milah said nothing at first, she just tilted her head and looked at the group. "You're here early," she stated.

"What?" Emma furrowed her brow and looked back at Regina who was just as confused as her.

"She needs more time to work," Milah continued, voice floaty and breathless. "You should have remembered that, Robin Hood."

Emma turned around slowly and looked at Robin. "What?" he frowned. "I don't know who you're talking about, woman."

"No," a new voice said. "You wouldn't. Thank you, Milah. You've done your job." Emma whirled around and there was a new person standing there.

He was tall and had dark hair. "Killian," Emma breathed.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. "Sorry, mortal, I'm not your pirate." His eyes were a strange mix between blue and green, his skin was pale, but gave off a glow. He was wearing a black suit with a matching black shirt, but lavender colored tie with a silver tie clip.

"Mortal?" Henry repeated. "What are you, if you're not a mortal then?"

"It wasn't obvious?" He lifted a brow and shook his head. "Not a surprise, he was slow as well. But at least he made an effort, unlike others."

"He?" Emma repeated. "Do you mean Killian?" She stepped forward, ignoring the gasps from Henry, David, and Mary Margaret and met the man toe to toe. "Where is he?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to tell you," he sneered.

Emma clenched her jaw. Suddenly, Mary Margaret was behind her and had a hand on her shoulder. "What can you tell us then?" she asked, pulling Emma behind her. Emma grit her teeth, then realized that in the Enchanted Forest, Mary Margaret was a Queen, so she had experience with dealing with assholes like this guy.

"That the Princess is sorry," he said. "She assumed that his Love would wait before coming, have a mourning period, but she was wrong." He frowned for a moment before smirking. "She'll love that. Anyways, this is the only option."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag. "What is that?" Regina demanded to know. "What are you going to do to us?"

"What needs to be done."

He reached into the sack and pulled out a handful of white dust. He raised it to his lips and blew. The dust flew out of his hand and went above the six people.

Emma raised her eyes to follow the path it took and froze in fear when went about them. "Looks like this is the end, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin giggled. She felt bile rise in her throat, but before she could say anything, the dust fell on them.

Immediately, Henry and Regina fell to the ground, unconscious. Mary Margaret and David had fallen on their knees and were swaying back and forth, eyes fluttering open and closed. "What's happening to them?" Robin gasped, rushing over to Regina. "What have you done?"

"What needs to be done, Robin," the man said apologetically. "If you remembered, you'd understand that, I'm sure."

Emma swayed on her feet and stumbled forward, trying to reach the man. "Le-leave us a-alone," she stuttered out, mouth feeling like it was full of cotton balls. "We d-didn't hurt anyone."

"Not yet," he said. Then he walked over to Robin and when Robin tried to punch him, the man grabbed his fist and yanked on it, pulling him off balance. "Nice try, mortal. She'll like that." Then he said a phrase in a language that Emma couldn't understand and Robin fell on the ground.

"Old Norse," Rumpelstiltskin supplied as Emma fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Still awake, I see," the man mused. "That's impressive, but then I should've expected as much from you, Dark One."

Emma recoiled at the name, relieved that the others were asleep. "I'm no-not the Dark One," she insisted.

"Yeah, you probably won't be once she gets her hands on you," he agreed.

Before Emma could understand what he meant or at least ask him, he was whispering the same phrase to her and she just saw black.


	17. Chapter 17

Ammit paced up and down her floor, gnawing on her lip. "What's going on?" Hook shouted. "I demand to know!"

"Hook, please," she turned to him, eyes wide and pleading. "I am begging you to stop talking. I need to fix this."

"Too late," Narvi announced, appearing in her room. "I did it for you."

"What do you mean?" Ammit asked instantly.

"Milah-"

"Milah," Hook gasped, eyes widened.

"Milah was the one I put on watch and she told me that they were coming, so I dealt with them," he shrugged.

"How so?"

"Took a pouch of Hypnos's (1) powder and used it on them. It didn't work on Robin, of course, so I said an incantation instead. Then the Swan woman took a bit longer to fall asleep, unsurprisingly so, but I got her to sleep eventually," Narvi reported.

"ENOUGH!" Hook shouted.

Ammit and Narvi both turned to look at the ghost pirate with wide eyes.

"You will tell me what is going on, right now, or I will tell someone everything I know," he snarled.

Ammit sighed and nodded, "Very well, Hook."

"Ammit," Narvi hissed, "you can't be serious. He's just a ghost, he doesn't need to know anything."

"Narvi, that is enough," Ammit snapped. "Hook has an important role to play and if he does not know everything, then it could cause problems for us, as well as breed distrust. I do not wish for that to happen."

Narvi grit his teeth, but nodded. "Whatever," he muttered, glaring at Hook.

"Hook, please come here and sit, if you wish to do so," she offered. Hook shot her an unimpressed look, but didn't argue. When he got to the aforementioned chair, he fell right through. "Oh my," Ammit gasped. "I do apologize, I forgot about your intangibility." He got to his feet and she waved her hand. "There, you will be able to sit now."

He sat down cautiously and was relieved when the chair held him. "Now tell me the truth, lass," he insisted.

"I will," she assured him. "You know that I am trying to get you out of the Underworld, right? I knew that I would not be the only one with that goal, however. I assumed correctly, that your True Love, Emma Swan, would be trying to save you as well. I had hoped that she would wait, would mourn you back in her world, but I was wrong. She is already here in the Underworld, much earlier than I expected. I told Narvi that he would have to put a watch on Charon's Entrance and he did. The spirit he chose was your first Love, Milah. Why he did so...it was probably meant as a statement. But beside that, the main point is that your friends and family are here before schedule. So Narvi went to meet them and he put them to sleep, then hid them. When we are ready, he will retrieve them, wipe their memories, and it will be as if they were never asleep at all." When Ammit finished, she looked at him nervously.

"I don't know where to begin," Hook announced, voice deceptively calm. "Should I be furious that you used Milah or should I be worried that Milah has been used by you two for who knows how long. Should I be furious that you put Emma to sleep without even letting her know that I'm okay or should I be worried that they could be found and hurt?"

Ammit swallowed nervously, although the little voice in the back of her head told her that she had nothing to fear from a mortal. She was a Goddess. But still, the calm tone and the dangerous look in his eyes, made Ammit hesitate. "I thought that it would be the best course of action. It gives us enough time to make sure that no one will find out the truth about your future," Ammit insisted. "They will never have to know."

"That's not the point, Ammit!" Hook shouted. "You might be a bloody Princess and goddess, but this doesn't mean you can do whatever you want to mortals!"

Before she could say anything in her defense, Hook had jumped to him feet and was rushing out of the room.

Ammit got to her feet and tried to say something, but her voice failed her. She just watched helplessly as Hook fled from her and collapsed onto her chair again. She put her head in her hands and sighed, trying to figure out how it all went wrong.

"That's the problem with mortals," Narvi said. "They can't use their heads to think, they make their decisions based off of their feelings. _Ethos_ , right?"

"It is _Pathos_ , Narvi," Ammit sighed again. "You and I both know that you know that, so why are you still here?"

"I have news about Emma Swan," he told her, face serious.

"Of course you do," she nodded. She gestured to the chair and he sat down, unbuttoning his suit as he did. "What is it?"

"She's a Dark One."

Ammit's face drained of all blood. "That's not possible," she whispered. "Hook was the final Dark One. When he died, the Darkness was finished."

"Apparently he was deviced," Narvi shrugged. "Regardless of what happened, Emma Swan is a Dark One and it's safe to assume that Rumplestiltskin is a Dark One once more."

Ammit leaned back in her chair. "This is an absolute mess," she groaned. "Chaos themself couldn't fix this."

"But you can." Ammit looked up, surprised at the sudden intensity of Narvi's tone. "You can do this, Ammit. You've done it for centuries and you'll continue to do it. You are strong and capable enough to do it." Ammit smiled and then got up. Narvi knew what was happening and stood up as well.

When the two friends hugged each other, Ammit wilted in his arms, while Narvi stood tall and strong. He whispered reassurances in her ear and held her tight, knowing it was the best that he could do for her.

* * *

1) Hypnos- the personification of sleep in Greek mythology. He is Ammit's half-brother, but he will not appear in this story too often, besides a few mentions here and there.


	18. Chapter 18

Killian paced circles in the small room he was allowed to have as the Princess's servant. He couldn't understand why Ammit would keep this from him. This...this contingency plan. He thought over the past two days and saw how close they had gotten, from the little expressions she would have on her face while in court to the way she stared up at the diamond studded ceiling in her room, pretending that it was a night sky and the rocks were stars as he told her stories from his time on the Jolly Roger.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on her," a voice said from behind him.

Killian stiffened and closed his eyes. "You're not real. You're not here," he said to himself.

"Come on, brother," Liam grinned. "We both know that I'm as real as you are."

Killian took a breath, steeled himself, then turned around. There stood his brother with a wide grin and hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket. "What are you doing here?" he asked, voice barely not shaking.

"I have to visit my brother, don't I?" he asked.

"Why didn't you come here sooner then?" Killian snapped. "I've been here for five days, why didn't you come sooner?"

Liam suddenly adopted a guilty look. "I was scared," he admitted after a few moments of silence. "I didn't know how you would react, little brother."

Killian grit his teeth then glared at him. "Did it ever occur to you that I wouldn't be mad? Or that I would be happy that I got to see you again? Why does everyone have to keep everything from me? I'm not some foolish child who can't be trusted to keep his emotions under control."

"Well, no offense, brother, but you haven't had the best track record concerning your anger management abilities," he pointed out.

Killian remembered the blind fury he felt realizing that he had become a Dark One, something so bad and terrible, the heartstopping bitterness when he found out that Emma lied to him, and the overwhelming love he felt when Emma finally got rid of the Darkness in himself and in her. He shifted his feet when he felt a blush creeping up the back of his neck. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"Come here, little brother," Liam said, a sad note creeping into his tone. Killian saw his outstretched arms and took a hesitate step forward. Then he took another step and raised a hand hesitantly and sighed in relief when his hand didn't go through his brothers chest. Then he reached around his brother and pulled him into a hug that was tight and safe.

"I've missed you," Killian whispered softly. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too, little brother, me too," Liam whispered back.

After a few moments, the two brothers separated and Killian shifted, awkward in the presence of his older brother. "Want a seat?" he asked, pointing to the two chairs with a table to the side. Liam nodded and Killian followed him to the seats.

"So what do you think of Ammit?" Liam asked, leaning forwards.

Killian furrowed his brow at the question. "Why?" he asked.

"She's a good lass, little brother," Liam insisted.

Killian looked at him, frowning. "You like her." The statement was said with utter confidence.

"Yes," Liam replied honestly. "Who wouldn't? She's selfless, brave, kin-"

"She's not selfless," Killian snapped. "She hides away crucial information and manipulates people as she pleases! You can't be serious about her."

"She is risking so much to save people here, brother," Liam shot back. "This place is all she's ever known. Her family is here. If they find out that they've been betrayed by her, she could lose that all! This is the only place she's ever know, only place she's ever been. And if her parents find out and banish her, no one else will take her."

"Then maybe she shouldn't be doing this," Killian sneered.

"So what then?" Liam asked. "What would've happened to you? You would have been sentenced to an eternity of torture. And no one, not even your Love, could have saved you."

Killian pressed his lips together. "Can we not do this?" he asked. "We don't have to fight about her, we can talk about other things. Please, brother."

Liam shrugged and sat back in his chair. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What happened after you died?" Killian inquired. "Did you receive a punishment or…" He trailed off and shifted uncomfortably.

"Nah," his brother shook his head. "I guess that they thought that I wasn't that bad of a person when I was alive. I just taught her about the sea."

"Her?" Killian repeated. "You mean Ammit?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Often times, the King will assign a person to teach the Princess a subject or a task or something. I taught her everything I know about the sea and everything maritime related."

"Does that happen often?" Killian asked.

"Not really," Liam decided after a few minutes of contemplation. "I don't know why they chose me, but I do know that to be chose to teach the Princess, you have to be extremely skilled at your craft of choice."

"Well, you were always good on the Jolly Roger," Killian grinned.

"Better than you could ever dream of being, little brother," Liam smirked. As the night passed, the two reconciled brothers continued to talk to each other about everything and nothing.

* * *

Killian swallowed and knocked on the door. "Princess?" he called through the door.

The door swung open to reveal Ammit standing there. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a dark pink dress which had designs in black on it and a golden trim to the edges. When she moved to the side, he could see that her stomach was bare and the cloth that she had wrapped around herself was to cover up.

"Hook," she gasped, obviously surprised. "Um, please excuse me. Come in," she offered.

Killian nodded and he walked into the room. "We need to talk," he said.

"Of course," she nodded. "Of course."

He waited for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts, but when he looked at the shining look in her eyes, his rehearsed speech deserted him. "I'm absolutely pissed at what you did," he started. "Don't doubt that. But...I understand why you did it. I'm still furious, mind you, but I'm willing to forgive you, but you have lost some of my trust, lass." Ammit wilted and looked down at the ground in shame. "But thank you for making sure that Emma and the others don't get hurt or caught. Although, when you get them woken up, please don't erase their memories," he requested.

Ammit looked up at him and nodded right away. "Of course," she assured him. "But may I inquire as to why you would request that I not wipe their minds of what happened to them?"

"In Storybrooke, we've have a few villains wipe our memories and I don't think that would be a good introduction- 'Hello, I'm Princess Ammit of the Underworld and I just wiped your memories'," he mimicked her voice, making her smile a bit.

"I understand your point, Hook," Ammit nodded. "And I truly am sorry, I honestly believed that how I did it was the best way. It seems that I was wrong."

"Just don't do it again, yeah? We're partners, so could you treat me with the same respect and honest that you show Narvi?" Killian requested.

Ammit hesitated. "I can promise you that I will try to do so, but you must remind me of this. I am very used to doing this with just Narvi's assistance."

" _She's risking so much to help people here, brother."_

"Okay," he shrugged. "I can understand that."

Then suddenly she rushed forward and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Hook," she whispered into his chest.

He paused for a moment before returning the hug. "You're welcome, Ammit," he breathed into her hair.


	19. Chapter 19

Narvi swung his fist at the bag in front of him and relished in the smack it made when his hand hit the middle of the bag perfectly. He did it over and over and over again, all while he was thinking about the past week in his mind, going over it time and time again.

" _Thanks, lass, for helping me be able to touch things again." "You are most welcome, Hook. I just urged my father to move your case to the top of his, ah, 'To Do' list."_

" _Excuse me, Hook, could you please tell me about the Jolly Roger again?"_

" _Ammit, lass, what is this rock called?"_

" _Pardon me, Hook, do you mind telling me about New York again?"_

" _Lass, what is-"_

"Punch that bag any hard and you'll break the chain, Narvi," someone drawled.

Narvi turned around with his fist raised, ready to attacked, then froze.

"Melione?" Narvi frowned. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Thanatos is up on the Surface again and everyone else is busy, so I thought to come and bother you," she replied.

"You'd choose to bother me, not Ammit?" he checked, walking over to the goddess in the front of the training room.

"She's with her pirate again," Melione sighed, rolling her eyes. Narvi was unable to stop the irritation that flickered on his face at the mention of the spirit. "What? Does Ammit's Love not approve of new staff?" she teased.

Narvi blinked. "We're not in a relationship, Melione," he informed her. He saw the flicker of relief in her eyes and pushed. "So she's all yours, m'lady," he smiled.

Melione wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Don't be absurd, Narvi," she snapped. "I'd rather be forced to live with Ares for the rest of eternity than to even think about Ammit that way."

Narvi grinned at her and then dropped it when he saw her eyes darken. "Why are you here?" he demanded, stepping into her personal space.

Melione flushed prettily and stepped back, fumbling for once. "I- what- how- excuse me?"

Narvi narrowed his eyes, done with whatever game Melione was playing. He stepped closer and cupped his hands around her face and pulled her in closer. Her breath hitched in her throat as he ran a thumb over her lips. When his thumb was off her lip, she gasped breathlessly, "Please." He reached up, just a bit, and kissed her. His lips were barely on hers, it was akin the brush of a hand on one of Persephone's flowers in her garden.

But to Narvi it felt like hundreds of thousands of stars exploding.

He pulled away, letting out a shocked huff and looked at Melione with large eyes. "N- Narvi," she stammered.

Narvi shook his head and backed away from the goddess. "No," he said. "Just...no."

Then he turned and fled from the room, leaving a stricken Melione in his wake.

* * *

 **A/N- Okay, so story time! I was at school finishing up chapter 34 during lunch when my dumbass friend spilled his coke on my laptop. It got hella fried. But, then I got a new one (thank god for warranties, am I right?), but I was writing on Word, not Google Drive, so I still lost everything. This means that I've had to start from scratch, hence the shorter than usual chapter. I'm trying to re-create everything as best as I can from memory, but it's kinda all a blur, so I've being taking a long time doing it all. I'm so, so, so sorry for the idiot that I hang out with. I won't be able to re-write before the new episode tonight, but I will still continue this because I feel like it. But at my school it's the week before spring break, so I am saddled with tests and projects that I have to do/present. I will try and find time to update, but it will be a bit longer before this is over (sorry). Please continue to review and favorite and thanks to everyone who has done so already, y'all are great!**


	20. Chapter 20

Ammit was leading Killian through her mother's garden, when she stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said instantly, turning around and giving him a too-bright smile. "I just remembered that I left something in my rooms. Do you mind if I step away and retrieve it? It will only take a moment."

Killian frowned and before she could stop him, he dashed around her and into the garden and whistled lowly. "You're right, Princess. These gardens are beautiful," he complimented the surroundings. "The one's in Wonderland have-" He stopped and with a mix exaggerated surprise and actual shock, he took a double take at the two women sitting on one of the benches in the garden. "Pardon me," he apologized bowing low. "I didn't realize anyone was here. Her Highness was simply showing me around the grounds."

"No matter," one with snow colored skin and straw colored hair, Mara, waved him away. "We were leaving soon anyways, right?" She turned to the other goddess with a raised eyebrow, expecting an answer.

Killian was stunned into silence by both the beauty and horror of the other goddess. Her skin was charcoal black and her hair was the colors you'd see in a bonfire spread around her head like a halo. Her skin had rivets in it and in them, Killian could see rivers of an odd reddish shade running through them. She wore some dress in black, brown and dark red with golden designs decorating the front. But when she got up to see him, he could see a trail of black smoke that she left behind her, only for it to disappear seconds later, along with a few sparks that came out of those rivets every time she moved.

While she was a bit hard to look at, Killian knew without she was a beautiful being.

"Hook," Ammit's annoyed and disinterested voice called out. "Where are-" She walked past him, stopping five steps ahead of him. "Hello, Mara and Pele (1). How are you both doing?"

"Oh my, Ammit," the second goddess, Pele, gasped. "You're still here?"

"Of course, Pele," Ammit responded. Killian could see the flush creeping up the back of her neck from the collar of her dark pink dress that she chose to wear today. "Where else would I be?" Killian was amazed at how she managed to keep her tone cool and disinterested, when Killian knew for a fact that she wished to leave the Underworld.

Something that Pele must know as well, given the smirk on her face. "You're right," she nodded. "You wouldn't be anywhere else." The pleasant light in her eyes, suddenly turned mean and Killian wished they had never come here, that he had never ignored what Ammit asked of him. "After all, it's not as if you're allowed to leave. Look, you even have handcuffs," she sneered, pointing to the bracelets that Ammit wore everyday without fail.

Ammit swallowed and laughed. "Me? Wear handcuffs? I think that you are confusing my bedroom attire with what I wear out in public. These were a gift for me on my 2,000th birthday from my parents."

"Right," Pele nodded. "Your _parents_. Of course."

Killian swallowed nervously. Thankfully, Mara picked up on the undertone between the two goddesses and intervened. "Come on, Pele dear," she said, taking Pele's arm, "let's go."

Pele flashed Mara a smile and then another meaner one towards Ammit. "So nice to see you again, Ammit," she sneered. Then they walked out of the garden together, much to Killian's relief. However he froze again when he saw Pele lean down and kiss Mara on the cheek then turn back and smirked at Ammit.

Killian didn't move until they were out of range and once he did move, it was to move away from Ammit, who was unmoving, as if she was a statue carved from marble. "I. Told. You," she hissed. Killian immediately tensed as Ammit turned around and her eyes, which were normally blue, were suddenly a blood-red color. "I. Told. You. And you completely ignored me and my wishes. How dare you?!"

"I- I didn't know," Killian stuttered.

Ammit laughed a cold harsh laugh. "Oh, you did not know? Of course why would you? You are just some foolish mortal who has no understanding of how things work down here, despite my attempts at teaching you. Which were obviously forgotten or ignored by you," she sneered. He swallowed and remembered how vicious the fight between her and Melinoe was a couple weeks ago.

"You have to understand," Killian tried. "I didn't know, Ammit-"

"Princess," she interrupted him, eyes changing from red to a violet color.

"What?" Killian asked.

"Princess," she repeated. "You have disrespected me and broken my trust. Due to that, I wish that you call me Princess Ammit, my proper title that servants use when concerning me." Killian's eyes widened and mouth dropped. She stepped away from him and dismissed him, saying, "You may do whatever you please, until I call on you again."

Then without a backwards glance, she left the gardens.

* * *

Killian paced before Ammit's door, a nervous habit that he picked up from the lass. Finally having gathered the courage, he knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened, but Ammit wasn't there. He pushed the door open further and walked in. Ammit was curled up on her bed and had changed out of her dress into a pair of sleeping pants and baggy shirt. "What do you want, Hook?" she asked, not even facing him.

Killian felt a wave of shame and mumbled, "To apologize."

"Why?" she asked and Killian was taken back by the tiredness in her tone. "What do you want from me?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" he blurted out. "You've never kept me from anything, not since the whole incident a few weeks ago, but you didn't want me to go into the garden and see Pele-" He stopped talking abruptly when she flinched and curled tighter into a ball. "Is something wrong?" he inquired, furrowing his brow. When Ammit didn't respond, he walked closer and then sat on the bed, which she immediately enlarged magically, putting even more distance between them.

"I do not wish to talk about today's events, Hook," she said firmly. "That means that I do not wish to talk about Mara or the gardens or P- Pele."

Killian narrowed his eyes when Ammit stumbled over the goddess' name. "Who is she?" he wondered. "That Pele lady."

His casual mention of her made Ammit snort, but then she fell silent again. Just as he was about to speak up again, she shifted and the bed reverted back to its normal size. "She is a goddess of volcanoes and fire. She is in a relationship with Mara and she is also my ex-partner. Pele got close to me, only to leave me once she got close to Mara."

Killian's mouth dropped open. "That bitch." Suddenly, the air grew hotter and a flash of anger crossed Ammit's face and she called out a phrase in an unknown language, then the room reverted back to its original temperature.

A quick smile crossed her face. "I do not believe it wise to insult beings of complete power, Hook," she advised. "It will shorten your life exponentially."

After a moment of pause, she moved to where he sat and she shifted her blanket around her. "I met her at a party for Narvi's birthday. She was gorgeous," Ammit sighed. "I had not met many other gods or goddesses besides those in the Underworld. She was light and fire and perfect in my eyes. I thought that she was taken by me too and she started to come by more and more often. Then one day she kissed me. I was so happy. Finally, someone thought I was beautiful. Finally, someone viewed me as more than the daughter of the King. But I was wrong," she spat. "I was in the gardens looking for a flower for her, when I saw Pele throw herself at Mara. I was heartbroken and hurt and so so angry. I actually attacked Pele, that is how furious I was. That was also when my parents started to 'crack down' on my comings and goings throughout the Underworld. I was isolated and kept in the palace for centuries. It was a long time before I was allowed to leave. I realized that my parents keeping me in the palace was to make sure that I would not run into Mara and Pele together. They, however, were not able to keep the truth from me forever."

Killian swallowed and put an arm around Ammit. She stiffened, then relaxed after a moment. It took another second before she leaned into his touch.

"Killian," he said.

"What?" Ammit asked.

"My first name is Killian. You should be able to call me that. After all, friends don't call each other by their last names," he smirked.

Ammit was silent for a moment, before she smiled. "I do not have to tell you that you no longer are required to call me Princess. You may always call me Ammit and whatever else you please," she offered him. "So long as it is not an insult, of course."

* * *

 _1) Pele- the Hawaiian goddess of volcanoes and fire. She is Mara's current girlfriend and Ammit's ex. Her traditional name is Ka wahine `ai honua._


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own OUAT or any deities mentioned.**

Narvi looked into the mirror one last time, fixed his cloak, then his hair. With a smile at his reflection, he turned and left his rooms. With sure and steady steps, he made his way to Melinoe's quarters and was pleased that no attendants stopped him on his way, but his stormy expression made sure of that. He knocked on the black door with carvings done in silver and waited for a moment while he heard footsteps in the rooms.

The white-haired goddess looked in shock at the black-haired god for a moment.

"Narvi," Melinoe recovered. "What do you want?"

"Melinoe," Narvi greeted with a nod. "We need to talk. Do you mind if I accompany you to the gardens?"

"Of course not," Melinoe decided after a moment of hesitation. "Just give me a moment to change into something more presentable." She gave him a hesitant, nervous smile

"Alright," he smiled. The door closed and Narvi put his hand on the wall to prop himself up, knees suddenly weak. He pushed himself off of the wall and went to the adjacent one, then leaned against it. Within moments, the ghost goddess was ready. Narvi stood up and offered his arm.

"What is the reason for this...trip?" Melinoe asked once they were in the Queen's garden.

"We need to talk about the incident four days ago," Narvi told her. "About what happened in the training room."

"When we…" Melinoe trailed off and shifted uncomfortably.

"When we kissed," Narvi reminded her. "Why did you reciprocate the kiss?"

She paused and frowned at the god. "Why did you start it?" she asked.

"I had a feeling," Narvi said. "One that I hope you share."

"I have no feelings," Melinoe said, voice steady in a way that reminded him of Ammit at her most vulnerable. "If you think that we had anything, then you're fooling yourself."

"Really?" Narvi raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm willing to bet that's a lie."

Melinoe swallowed and leaned away from Narvi. "Says who? You? Or maybe Ammit?"

"Ammit?" Narvi frowned. "What does she have anything to do with this?"

Melinoe let out a high and harsh laugh. "That little brat has everything to do with this," she snapped. "How in Chaos's name do you expect to do anything without her approval?"

"I don't need her approval," Narvi bristled. "She's my friend. She will be happy as long as I'm happy."

"She won't be happy if you're with me," Melinoe insisted. "You and I both know that. Don't fool yourself into thinking anything different."

"Ammit is my friend," Narvi repeated. "Not my mother. She cares more about my happiness than anything else."

"Wrong." Melinoe stood up and started at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm willing to bet that she cares more about herself than anything or anyone else."

"Don't you talk about her like that," Narvi shot back, getting to his feet. "She's a much better person than you could ever imagine, Melinoe! You don't know her at all."

"Yes, I do," she snapped. "She's harsh, cold, intolerable, and, not to mention-" Before Melinoe could finish, Narvi pressed his lips against hers.

Their first kiss was like spring. Sweet and soft and gentle.

But this kiss was winter. Harsh and demanding and core-shaking. The pair moved in utter synchronization. Melinoe ran her fingers through Narvi's long raven hair, gripping the ends of it tightly. Narvi wrapped his hands around her hips, digging it them, as if to mark her permanently.

After a few moments pressed against each other, they pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"What does this mean?" Melinoe asked between breaths.

"It means that we are going to be together," Narvi promised. "Damn the consequences. We belong together."

Melione smiled down at him, then gave him another kiss. When they pulled apart, she was smiling a bigger smile than Narvi had ever seen anyone have on their face.

* * *

 _A/N - Okay, so I'm a horrible person. I didn't mean to abandon this piece, but I just got all these new ideas and I just left this one alone...yikes. I've done an outline and there will be either 38 or 39 chapters, I'm not sure yet. I will be trying to update on Tuesdays and Fridays, however the time of the posting will change, but they will be around 3 o'clock-ish EST. Again, really, really, really sorry for forgetting/abandoning-ish about this._


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own OUAT.**

Ammit walked in the dining room and paused in shock. On Narvi's right side, Anubis wasn't sitting there. Instead, it was Melinoe. And Anubis was sitting next to Thanatos. She narrowed her eyes, but continued walking at Killian's quietly whispered question. Ammit slipped into her seat and gave her mother a smile and then turned to Narvi and just raised a brow.

"Is something wrong?" he asked pleasantly, pretending he knew nothing was up.

"I do not know," she responded with a smile. "Have I offended you in some way?"

Narvi blinked then frowned at the curly haired goddess. "Of course not," he rushed to assure her. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you have let Melinoe sit on our side of the table," Ammit pointed out. "Why else would you do that, unless to punish me?"

Nariv snorted and drank from his goblet. "Don't be ridiculous, Ammit," he rolled his eyes. "Not everything is about you."

Ammit stiffened and took a deep pull from her own cup. "Of course everything is about me," she smirked.

"I believe that is something we can all agree on, little one," Pele said, coming up behind her and running a red hot hand across the back of her neck.

Ammit leapt to her feet, pushing her chair back into the volcano goddesses stomach. She started to gasp and didn't even notice until her mother got up and pressed a hand on her arm. "Ammit, my flower, are you alright?" Persephone asked, brow furrowing in concern.

Ammit swallowed and got her breathing under control. "Of course," she lied. "I simply forgot that Pele was her. I was under the impression that her visit was just for the day. She caught me off guard, that is all. Pele, you have my sincerest apologies if I hurt or injured you in some way," she said to the goddess who was holding her stomach and glaring at the younger being.

"It's fine," Mara assured her. "You didn't get very hurt, right, dear? After all, it was just an accident."

"Of course," Ammit nodded. She saw a flicker of amusement cross Killian's face and she smiled, ducking her head.

"Now that all the excitement is over, can we continue lunch?" Melinoe asked dryly. Narvi snickered, then attempted to make it seem as if he was just clearing his throat. A cover-up that had no one fooled.

"An excellent idea," Hades agreed, sending a smile towards Melinoe.

Ammit nodded, then sat down in the chair that Mara pushed back to her. "So anything interesting happen today, Narvi?" Hades asked him, voice almost...challenging.

"Uh, no sir," Narvi shook his head, two spots of color appearing on his cheeks. "I just...studied and learned today." For some reason this made nearly everyone at the table laugh or smirk at one another, leaving Ammit feeling as if there was some joke that she was not told about. However, instead of asking and sounding childish, she rolled her eyes and helped herself to some of her meal.

As the meal continued, every once in awhile, someone would make a joke or a seemingly meaningless comment, it would cause Narvi and Melinoe to shift and flush for a moment, before regaining their cool and collected appearances. Ammit didn't ask questions as to why everyone was laughing at them, even though she had no idea. She just smiled and laughed along with everyone else. By the end of the meal, Ammit was stressed out and tense beyond relief.

From the looks that Pele kept sending her to the inside joke that involved everyone except her to the nervous looks that Narvi gave her.

As Ammit got up, she walked over to Killian, someone cleared their throat. Ammit turned around to see Melinoe standing behind her. She frowned and sighed. "Yes, Melinoe?" she asked, trying to stay pleasant. "Do you need something from me?"

"I would like to say that the joke you told about the two chickens playing chess tonight was funny," she said haltingly. "I enjoyed it."

Ammit narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Has someone put this up to you?" she asked. "Did Dad tell you to do this? Or Nar?"

Melinoe frowned and took a step back. "No one made me do anything I didn't want to," she snapped. "I just paid you a compliment, yet you can't say a single nice thing. What's wrong with you?"

Ammit stiffened. "Nothing. Is. Wrong. With. Me," she hissed, eyes turning red. "I would advise you not to speak to me like that, girl. You forget who I am, what powers I command. Do not test me."

Without giving Melinoe enough time to respond, Ammit turned around and left the dining hall, choosing to walk to the cemetery that held the souls that were chosen by her father to honor those died back in their realms. It was a sacred place and it was where Anubis would spend much of his time when he was in the Underworld. This made sure that most of the time, it was deserted.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Killian asked, worry in his eyes before they parted ways.

Ammit didn't pause. "No, thank you, Killian," she told him. "I wish to be alone." He nodded then turned away from her, only looking back over his shoulder once.

By the time she was there, Ammit had calmed down and her skin no longer felt as though it was crawling. She didn't feel as though she was about to cry in an instant if someone said the wrong thing. She walked over the hallowed ground and sat down on the bench that she and Anubis would sit on together when they were younger. Ammit made sure that no one was around before hunching over and bursting into sobs.

The sobs wracked her body and they seemed as if they were never ending. The goddess couldn't care if any of the spirits saw her, she just cried and cried and cried.

"You shouldn't keep it locked up inside you, sis," a voice told her.

She stiffened up and dropped a glamour over her face, hiding her blotchy face and red eyes. "Go away, Anubis," she snapped. "I want to be alone."

"You're in my holy spot," Anubis reminded his little sister. "I make the choices around here. Let's speak."

"Speak about what?" she snapped. "Pele and Mara? Or maybe whatever is happening between Narvi, my best friend, and Melinoe. Something that everyone seems to know about except me! But of course, why would I be allow to know anything, right? I am just some child, not trusted with anything."

"It's not that we don't trust you," Anubis said, stretching out in his skinny jeans. "We _do_ trust you, just not your reactions. With your volatile past, we are unsure as to how you will react to the news. Don't worry, sis, I wanted you to know. I thought that you wouldn't react too poorly, but then again, I might be wrong. Especially given how you're acting."

"Shut up," she snapped. "You do not know a thing about how I do or do not choose to act."

"Really?" Anubis raised a black brow. "If I remember correctly, Melinoe tried to compliment you, but you ignored her. And you shut her down. So maybe I was wrong."

Ammit narrowed her eyes, mind racing a thousand miles an hour. She widened her eyes with a gasp. "No," she choked out. "Please, brother, please tell me they are not…" She trailed off, shaking her head rapidly.

Anubis looked at her with sad dark eyes. "I'm so sorry, little sister."


	23. Chapter 23

**Trigger Warning - MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED RAPE**

* * *

Ammit swung the sword at the head of the ghost, not even bothering with any proper techniques. She had been in the training room for four days straight by now. Killian had come by and right to get her to leave, to change her clothes, to talk about what happened, but she ignored him and continued to summon opponents. She remembered stories that when in battle, warriors would lose themselves in haze of battle.

Ammit figured that even though she wasn't in a battle, the news that she received was bad enough. She couldn't believe that Narvi would betray her, would break her trust. She figured that it was only a matter of time before her father came in and demanded the truth from her.

Suddenly, a blade whistled in the air and she swung around and blocked it from hitting her head with her shield. Ammit looked and narrowed her eyes at Melinoe. The ... _monster_ who had taken her best friend away from her. "You," she growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak to you," Melinoe said, lifting her chin. Ammit was impressed at her ability to not shake or stumble over her words. Greater beings than her had trembled beneath her red eyed stare. "You have to stop. You're hurting everyone."

"I am hurting everyone?" Ammit repeated. "Me? You are the root of this problem! You are the one who made everything between us blow up. This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Melinoe hissed, glaring at Ammit. "It's not as if I chose to fall in love with Narvi. Do you really think that I wanted to fall in love with your best friend? You act as if I planned this whole thing out!"

"Maybe you did!" Ammit exploded, throwing her shield to the side and storming up to the other goddess. "You have hated me for centuries and centuries and centuries. You can not tell me that you are not even the smallest bit happy that you have finally, finally, destroyed my life. Forever."

Ammit choked on the last word and then pushed past Melinoe, running from the room. She ran until she had left the palace and was on the beaten path of the river Styx. She stopped at the bridge and bent over, gasping for breath. The tears were making their way down her face, falling at such a fast pace and Ammit couldn't find it in her to make them stop. She dropped to her knees, glad that she wore pads over her knees and that none of the rocks cut her hands. The goddess didn't pay attention to what the dead around her were doing, she just kept the glamour up, making it seem as if she was dead as well. She didn't care about who saw her, she just needed to get it out.

A quiet murmur spread through the crowd and Ammit turned around. "I don't know exactly where she went," Melinoe snapped. "I'm looking for her right now, Narvi."

"The farthest she could have gone is to Hypnos's home. I'll get there and you keep searching here," Narvi told her. Ammit watched as he reached up to give Melinoe a small kiss on the cheek, then he turned and ran right past her. His ice blue cloak was fluttering in the breeze that he created by running past her and onto the bridge, heading for Hypnos's mansion on the edges of the palace grounds.

"Keep searching here," Melinoe repeated, rolling her eyes. "As if I can look through the whole of the Underworld in a flash. How ridiculous."

Ammit waited for a few moments until Melinoe had walked in the other way, her back turned. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused her energies and then breathed in and out, in and out, in and out. WIth a flash of light, she had transported onto one of the balconies overlooking the gardens. It was quiet and deserted. Because this balcony was far away and not often used, it was only cleaned once a month or so. Making it an ideal spot that Ammit would go whenever everything became too much for her.

The young goddess sat down between two small poles and leaned her head against the railing. More tears slipped out, but she wiped them away, furious with crying away the past hour or so. She didn't even care about why Melinoe was trying to find her, she knew that she was forced to by Narvi. Ammit eventually got her emotions locked away and looked over the grounds. Her mind was empty, her eyes were blank, and her expression was closed off and cold.

Ammit stayed there for hours, if not days. She had no idea where everyone was looking around for her, she just stayed there, staring over the ground.

"Ammit, you fucking little brat." Melinoe's cold voice echoed across the landing.

Ammit sighed, getting up and facing the white-haired goddess. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Melinoe repeated. "Why don't you tell me where you've been for the past three days?"

"Here," Ammit said. "If you were unaware, that is your problem, not mine. Leave me."

"I don't think you get any say in where I'm allowed to go," she snapped. "But everyone has been looking for you. So come now, Ammit." She made a move to try and reach Ammit, but Ammit moved out of her way.

"Is Pele still here?" Ammit asked, voice blank and oddly expressionless.

"What?" Melinoe frowned. "Why does it matter?"

"I am a curious girl," Ammit smiled, but it was thin and false.

"Chaos above!" Melinoe exploded. "How can you justify this continued foolish, irrational behavior? You-"

"I asked you a question, Melinoe," Ammit thundered. She wasn't tired, she let the anger fill her instead. "Tell me where Pele is?"

"She left," Melinoe snapped. "The lunch was her last day there."

Ammit nodded and turned away from her. "Leave me."

There was a pause before Melinoe snapped.

"Really? Really?" she screamed, the edges of her form flickering in and out like the edges of a ghost. "This whole temper tantrum, you running away and hiding like a coward-"

"Do not call me that," Ammit whispered, but Melinoe didn't hear her.

"Was all because you wanted to not see Pele? All because you can't get over her? Gods, you really can't let go of anything, can you?" she snapped, walking up behind Ammit. "You can't let anyone be happy, not while you aren't happy. What you hate the fact that everyone else is doing-"

"SHE TRIED TO RAPE ME!" Ammit shrieked, spinning around and pushing Melinoe away from her. "That...bitch tried to have relations with me, but, of course, when I tell her 'No!' and 'Get away from me' I'm seen as the uptight, little child!"

Melinoe stared at her with an open mouth and wide eyes. "I- I- I," she stammered out.

"Yeah, I bet you never thought of that," Ammit sneered. "I bet that you thought that I, what was it, 'Can not get over her?' Once again, sister, you are horribly wrong. As usual."

"But...but," Melinoe seemed lost and confused. She sat down abruptly and put her head in her hands.

Ammit sighed and sat down next to her, crossing her legs under herself. "What is wrong?" Ammit asked simply.

Melinoe let out a bitter laugh, one that is normally precedented by a scathing insult directed towards Ammit. "You're asking me that? You're the victim here!"

Ammit flinched and leaned away from her sister. "This is why I did not want to say anything to anyone-"

"Wait," Melinoe interrupted. "You haven't told a single person this? Ever?"

Ammit shook her head. "Before Macaria left, I told her," she whispered.

"You told Ari but not me?" Melinoe asked, stung.

Ammit gave her an exasperated look. "Just 30 seconds ago, you were willing to kill me, because you thought my disappearance was connected to mere jealousy," she rolled her eyes. "I would not have given you the time of day, much less tell you of what happened to me. Macaria was my only friend then, besides Narvi. I told her everything after I made her swear that she would still travel the realms, regardless of what I told her."

During Ammit's explanation, Melinoe slowly straighten up again. "I'm sorry," she said.

Ammit leapt to her feet and stormed away from Melinoe and back to the railing. "I do not wish for your meaningless apologies, Melinoe. Leave me be and tell everyone that I am fine and will show myself when I wish to," she ordered, voice ice cold.

"It's not meaningless," Melinoe snapped. "I truly was unaware of how...different you are. I thought that you were spoiled and childish. However, I know that if I were in your position, I would never have been able to handle it was such grace and ability as you did," she complimented the younger goddess earnestly.

Ammit pursed her lips and nodded. "Very well. I accept you apology," she replied.

Melinoe gave her a small, hesitant smile. "Does this mean that possibly we could be...friends?" she asked nervously.

Ammit blinked and stepped back. "Why would we be friends?" Her brow was wrinkled in confusion and her head was tilted.

"If I am to be in a relationship with your closest friend," Melinoe started, obviously thinking quickly. "Then I should be one good terms with you, correct?"

Ammit narrowed her eyes at the older goddess then sighed, nodding in agreement. "True," she conceded. "We can discuss a meeting later in the month, but not now," she told her apologetically.

"Of course," Melinoe nodded rapidly. "You and your pirate must be busy preparing for the ball."

"Ball?" Ammit repeated eyes widening in shock. "When was this announced?" she asked sharply. "And why was I not told right away?"

"We couldn't find you," Melinoe said helplessly. "Father announced it the day after the whole meal incident."

Ammit grit her teeth and nodded tightly. "Very well," she said. "I must leave now. I have to prepare myself and Killian for the ball. Thank you for informing you." Then she turned and without a backwards glance, she rushed down the hall, leaving Melinoe watching as she left, brow furrowed in deep thought.

* * *

 _1) Macaria- the Greek goddess of blessed death. She is the sister of Melinoe and daughter of Hades, making her Ammit's half-sister. She decided to go on a travel of the realms adventure, so she will not be showing up in this story._


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own OUAT.**

Killian paced back and forth in Ammit's room, worrying over the lass. Narvi had dropped by earlier and advised him to not look for Ammit, for fear of how it would look, so he was confined to her room and his room. He frowned as he dropped into a chair, running his hand through his hair.

He started as the door slammed open. "Killian!" Ammit called. "Where are- oh." She stopped when she took in his appearance and for once, he wasn't embarrassed at his old clothes and messy hair.

"Where have you been?"

She blinked before asking, "Pardon me?"

"Don't you 'pardon me' me, lass," Killian snapped. All his anger and frustration at not being able to do anything, was let out. "You've been missing for days-"

"Just three," Ammit interjected.

"Don't interrupt," Killian scolded her. "You've been missing for days, without a single word of warning, then waltz in here asking where I am? You have some nerve. Where have you been?" he repeated.

"I just needed to get away from Pele," Ammit mumbled, cheeks flushed.

Killian paused mid-rant. He pressed his lips together as he looked at her. Her dress was wrinkled and even though she tried to hide it, there were signs of strain at the edges of her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Ammit blinked again. Killian saw the hesitation in her eyes, before she shook her head and whispered, "No."

Killian felt his shoulders slump down. The two stood in silence for a moment, before Killian cleared his throat. "What do you need me to do?" he asked her.

Ammit closed her eyes and pulled herself together again. "Right," she nodded. "Melinoe told me that there is a ball to be held. It is coming up soon and normally I have proper warning of this, but since I do not this time, we will have to make due with what resources I have on hand." She frowned, but shook her head. "Oh," she added wryly. "I almost forgot. Please attempt to avoid Narvi and, of course, Melinoe."

Killian's mouth dropped open. "What?" he gasped. "But you said Narvi's your best mate or something like that. What happened between you two?"

"He and Melinoe decided to engage in a relationship," Ammit told him, nose wrinkled in disgust. "He also kept it a secret from me. I was unaware that people do that to one of their most trusted friends, but he does apparently."

Killian let out a short chuckle. At Ammit's frown, he gestured for her to sit down. "You're experiencing what most call jealously," he told her, lips curling into a smirk. "It's a normal reaction."

Ammit glared at him. "I am not jealous, Killian," she hissed. "I am furious and betrayed. He knows of my feelings towards that one, yet he continued to engage in a relationship with her. Then he does not tell me, leaving me to find out from my brother. Then his partner is the one who comes to comfort me, he says that he is going off to Hypnos's palace, what utter nonsense. He knows that we have not talked civilly since the end of the Byzantine Empire."

Killian blinked at the unfamiliar name, but shook his head. Ammit stood up and walked over to her closet big enough for two people to live in comfortably for a week. "What ball are we preparing for?" Killian asked, moving around to watch her flick through outfits.

"I am not completely sure, but I do believe it is a celebration for the Passing of Duties from Anguta (1) to Torngarsuk (2)," Ammit hummed. She lifted a purple dress for a moment, then put it back on the rack.

"What's important about it?" Killian asked, not even bothering with the names.

"Well, firstly, Anguta is finally reuniting with his daughter after a millennia of being apart, always a happy occurrence," she told him, tossing a smile over her shoulder. "Anguta is a sky god, yes, but his is also a psychopomp. He is similar to Charon, the Greek ferryman. And his daughter, Sedna (3), even though she does not reside here, will be welcomed back to reunite with him. Torngarsuk, he is one of the more powerful gods to the, ah, Inuit people, I believe. He is not the nicest person, so steer clear of him, but he does his job admirably."

It amazed Killian that she spoke of these beings with such casualness and ease. "So we're celebrating because this Angata bloke is coming to the Underworld and that Tornhusk fellow is taking control of the skies?" he checked.

Ammit gave a few polite chuckles at his words. "It is Anguta and Torngarsuk, Killian," she corrected him gently. "And, essentially, yes. I will find someone to bring you a list of those coming so you can study it. You are expected to stay by my side and not speak, just aide me. If a god or goddess makes a move on you, I will intervene and they will leave you alone. Most of those invited will not show, regardless of their normal powers the Underworld is rather...frightening, I believe some would say. However those who do show are often more adventurous than they would normally be."

"Why?" Killian wondered.

"The Underworld is hallowed ground for some, feared for others. Besides the gods who have a connection to death or a version of their Underworld, the general gods are not allowed here unless there is a celebration," Ammit started, moving over from the closet to where he was sitting. "That means the gods of the sky, sun, war, moon, love, etc. they are all not here ordinarily. That means they are weakened, being so far away from their normal...realms. The elemental gods are always hit the hardest."

"Elemental gods?" Killian repeated. "Do you mean fire, air, water, and so on?"

"Some of them," she said. "The sun gods are considered elementals, as are the love, time, day, and the four basic elements, water, earth, fire, and air. However, the sun is not fire, but it is suspended in air."

"Not it's not," Killian interjected. "Henry said that gravity holds it in space."

"True," Ammit nodded. "But when we can into being, us gods and goddesses, the sun was a ball of fire in nearly all the religions. So we still follow most of the old traditions and ways. After all, we are old gods." She flashed him a sardonic smile, before continuing. "However, the underworld gods are also considered elemental gods, so that does make these gatherings tense for the other elementals. That is why it was Decreed that when celebrations or gatherings like these happen, those in attendance are strictly forbidden from calling upon their elemental powers to use if a fight or commotion breaks out. We can only use up our own reserves. Which also brings me to why the Underworld is an unnerving place." She took a breath, then gave Killian a nervous smile. "The Decree was implemented from before I was in being. The god, Angra Mainyu (4), he was the first to use his elemental powers at a event. The day ended in a bloodbath. Gods were put out of action, as a mortal would say, for a long time. The Decree appeared and it was law. Mainyu, he was banishments to the depths of…" She trailed off, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"There is not a word for it in English...or any language mortals can hear," Ammit told Killian, brow creased. "But imagine whatever Hell you can and multiply that by a thousand. It's the worst place in any reality, created for those that Disobey. Just gods and goddesses, no mortals, mind you," she added, obviously seeing the horrified look on Killian had on his face. "And those trials are kept strictly confidential. I oversaw Apep's (5) trail and it was horrifying."

She opened her mouth to speak again, but Killian held up a hand. "Stop," he said, swallowing harshly. Ammit stopped as Killian tried to understand and accept everything she had told him.

So there were different levels of powers gods could have depending on where they were. The gods who were the most powerful were those surrounded by their 'element' whatever it was. This Underworld party was dangerous due to the fact that there was a jail where the most dangerous, deadly, psychotic gods were being kept. The gods who don't live in the Underworld, but are coming to this party, are going to be cocky and arrogant, braving the Underworld. The gods who live in the Underworld as going to be much more powerful, thus presenting a threat to the visiting gods.

"Wow," Killian breathed, wrapping his head around the whole situation.

"Understand?" Ammit asked.

"Just the deal with the ceremony," Killian told her. "Not the other part. And, please, don't go on about it again?" he asked of her. "It kinda freaks me out."

Ammit nodded, a small smile on her face. "It is understandable," she agreed. "You are mortal. No offense intended."

Killian nodded. "None taken. Now," he said, giving the young looking girl a passable smile, "you said something about finding clothes for the party?"

* * *

Killian groaned as Ammit changed into another outfit behind a screen in front of her closet. "I like looking at clothes," he admitted to her, "but this is too bloody much. Just pick something purple and wear it."

He heard a gasp and the screen fell down. She was wearing little besides a white slip and her usual jewelry. "Killian!" she exclaimed shrilly. "Do you understand what you are saying?"

"Yeah?" he said. "You find something you like, then wear it?"

"Oh Chaos," she sighed, walking over and sitting down next to him. "I keep forgetting about things to tell you." Ammit took a breath, as if it give her pause, then started. "I have an Egyptian background, that is when I was formed, they are the ones who worshipped me. The Passing of Duties ceremony that is happening today is between two Inuit gods. There will scores of other deities who may have some similar duties to people of their own. If I wear something that is even remotely the same as Vanth (6), it would be see as an extreme insult to both her and to the rest of the Etruscan pantheon. Also, given the fact that my existence as a goddess is a threat." She trailed off, a dark look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked.

"Modern people are now misleading and telling people that I'm a demon," she sneered, "instead of a goddess. Mortals." Ammit shook her head and walked back over to the screen. She picked it up and when she came out from behind it, she was wearing a plain, nondescript green dress, her ruby necklace glowing on her chest. "It is causing some tension amongst a few other the other higher-ups, but it will fade in time," Ammit assured Killian.

Killian nodded. "So does this mean that you're done?" he asked, gesturing to the dress.

Ammit rolled her eyes. "Of course not," she scoffed. "But you need to go over the list of attendee's to understand what you will be facing. It will be useful if there are any complications and I am unable to get you in time, understand?" Killian nodded. "Great," she beamed. "So you can do that in your quarters and I will continue this on my own with my other attendants."

"Thank god," Killian muttered, getting off the bed.

When he had reached the door, Ammit called out to him. She said, "Killian, see that you memorize everything. If you do not, there could be some...problems. Understand?"

When she gave the warning and order, Killian felt a chill in the room. He nodded numbly and then he felt her eyes on his back as he left.

* * *

 _A/N - This chapter does give a bit more insight to godly life, as well as some problems gods and goddesses face. This was mainly to show that even with immortals, there are higher powers, other who pull the strings, then sit back to watch the aftermath. After all, where did the gods learn it from?_

 _1) Anguta- creator of earth, sea and sky and a gatherer of the dead to the Inuit. Father to Sedna._

 _2) Torngarsuk- powerful sky god, one of the more important deities in the Inuit pantheon. He will take over the duties of Anguta._

 _3) Sedna- Inuit goddess of the sea and marine animals._

 _4) Angra Mainyu- god of darkness, the eternal destroyer of good, personification and creator of evil, bringer of death and disease in the ancient Persian religion and books of Zoroastrianism._

 _5) Apep- Egyptian god of evil, darkness and destruction._

 _6) Vanth- Etruscan goddess of the Underworld whose presence means impending death. She is also, possibly, a psychopomp. She is also depicted to be present as funerary scenes. In this, I've decided to make her the Etruscan counterpart to Anubis, Ammit's brother. So she's like a half-sister in a sense, but things are very tense between the two. That's because when I made them the counterparts, they ended up as competitors of sorts, if that makes sense. Imagine that you have a mirror self, but not a dark, twisted version. There are just some differences between the two._

 **I really do apologize for the late posting. School's just started for me and all the teachers think that because it's senior year, we have nothing else to do than homework, regardless of the fact that it's day two and people have college/university applications. I will also be skipping Friday's posting, but Tuesday's posting will be longer than normal, like 5k+ I think, with a lot of drama. So keep your eyes peeled for that!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own OUAT.**

Ammit took a breath when the giant golden doors came into view. "Ready?" Killian asked.

Ammit looked over at him, one brow raised. "I should be asking you that, no? After all, I have know my duty my whole life. And you, Killian, you have not," she pointed out calmly.

"That's true," Killian agreed. "But you're the one hiding things."

Ammit rolled her eyes at Killian's lack of subtlety. "I will not if you keep shouting things like that around," she told him, a hint of warning in her voice.

Killian opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Narvi came out of the corridor, walking beside Melinoe. Any warmth Ammit had vanished when she saw them both wearing matching outfits from Melinoe's people, rather than the traditional black suit Narvi would wear. She turned to Killian and briskly, she said, "Let's go. People are waiting."

Ammit adjusted the small half-cape she wore, then her knot at the waist, then lastly the tiara that she rarely wore. The one made out of white gold with rubies and diamonds, runes of her status and power carved into it. She had neglected her gold bracelets, not wanting Aphrodite (1) to find something to comment, hoping that she, Xochiquetzal (2), Jiutian Xuannü (3), and Erzulie (4) would approve. _At least Lofn (5) wouldn't have anything to say_ , she thought wryly.

She took a breath then walked towards the lavish doors and they opened outward with magic, thanks to an attendant who announced her. "May I present Ammit, Princess of the Underworld, Devourer of the Dead, Eater of Hearts, and Great of Death, chosen daughter of King Hades and Queen Persephone, Heir to the Black Throne."

There were the polite claps and greetings as Ammit walked forward, smiling graciously to everyone. She reached the side of her parents, then gave them each a kiss, before standing beside her father on the raised dais, waiting until the rest of her Underworld brethren are announced, then join them on the platform, Killian standing silently ten paces behind her with the other servants her Underworld kin had chosen to bring with them.

When everyone else had joined them, Ammit's father, Hades, stepped forward, hands raised. Everyone immediately noticed became quiet, looking towards the dark king to make a speech. "Hello, everyone," he greeted with his normal smile that looked like a grimace. "I am very glad to see the turnout for this Passing of the Duties celebration! Lords Anguta and Torngarsuk, I am pleased to see you both here." He raised a glass to the gods in question, the first god, a blue-skinned man with black hair, eyes, and lips nodded to him, and the second, a bear with human arms. "I would also like to thank Lady Sedna for joining us with her presence. You have been sorely missed," he told the tanned woman with fingerless, webbed hands. "I would like to present my daughter, Ammit. She has some words to say."

Ammit blinked, clearly shocked. Her father stepped back and gave her a smile, she returned it with a hard smile of her own, realizing it was a test. "Greetings, everyone. I am so glad that we have all gathered here to support Lord Torngarsuk and welcome Lord Anguat and Lady Sedna. It has been millennia since you have both come to these halls and we have sorely missed you," Ammita said, smiling gently. "To the other Lords and Ladies in attendance, I welcome you to this new Passing of Duties! I welcome you to my father's halls, and I welcome you to enjoy this night! For tonight, we celebrate. We celebrate Lord Anguat, his prosperous reign, and to start his relationship with his daughter once more! We celebrate Lord Torngarsuk and his honor, this duty that he will undertake and his undoubtable success as King of the Sky for the Inuit peoples!"

Ammit finished her speech and the crowd erupted into roars and shouts of approval and agreement from the assembly. Ammit smiled and stepped back, glad that Frederick Douglass and Cicero made her practice continuously, even when she didn't want to.

"Well said, my flower," Persephone agreed. "And now, let the celebration begin!" She clapped her hands twice and the room exploded in activity.

Tables and stands grew from the ground like ivy and vines. They were filled with trays of food and ghostly servants started to make their way through the crowd, trays with drink balanced on their hands. Hades nodded to the Underworld pantheon and they all stepped off their pedestal to wander and mingle in the crowd.

Ammit hung back though. She took her time watching as her parents, so different, yet so alike, embraced and walked through the crowd together. She saw Mara go to Pele, smiling at the Hawaiian goddess. She frowned as Narvi and Melione walked, hand in hand, to talk with Chang'e (6) and sighed Anubis walking off to flirt with some Erotes (7).

"Everything okay, m'lady," Killian murmured from where he was standing behind her.

"Yes, yes," she responded, voice slightly sad. "I suppose it is time to mingle now. Come along."

Ammit walked into the crowd, grabbing a glass of wine from a servant and taking a long pull of it, relishing in Bacchus's (8) gift to the celebration. She walked through the crowd alone, smiling occasionally when someone made eye contact with her. " _Ammit_!" she heard someone squeal and sighed before turning around.

"Hello, Philotes (9)," Ammit smiled. "I see that you've already found the drinks." The sparkling glint in her eyes showed that she was joking.

"As have you," the lithe goddess pointed out. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder and smiled at Killian. "Hello," she greeted. "I'm Philotes, who are you?"

Killian blinked and looked to Ammit for a cue, who nodded, sipping her wine. "I am Killian Jones, servant to the Princess Ammit, my lady," he recited, the practiced words slipping out perfectly.

"Ooh," Philotes grinned, "that must be fun. Tell me, does she know what a joke is?"

Killian froze, clearly unsure as to how to answer. "Oh, Philotes," Ammit sighed disinterestedly. "Leave the poor mortal be. I'm surprised that he can even speak in the presence of us."

"True, true," Philotes agreed, nodding her head. "When was the last time you took a servant?" she wondered. "During the rule of that Babylonian lawmaker, Hammurabi?"

"Later," Ammit corrected, "during the Persian empire. Her name was Gulbahar. Lovely mortal she was."

Philotes nodded. "Oh," she exclaimed suddenly. "Nerthus (10) is here with me, I told her I'd introduce the two of you. Come on!"

Ammit sighed and followed at a sedate pace behind her energetic friend, her green and silver outfit flashing in and out of Ammit's sight. When she came to the quiet corner where the ginger was waiting she almost stopped in shock. Beside Philotes was a goddess with sun bleached hair and green eyes, wearing a robe of what seemed like the purest blue in any sky or sea. "Hello," Ammit said after a moment of hesitation. "You are Nerthus, I presume?"

The goddess turned to Ammit with a smile. "Yes," she nodded. "I am she, Lady Ammit. Lovely speech by the way."

Ammit laughed lightly. "Really? I was, admittedly, caught off guard, but I suppose I did well enough," she agreed.

"Everyone was very please," Nerthus assured her, resting an arm on her shoulder. "Trust me on this, my princess."

"If you insist," Ammit giggled.

Nerthus threw her head back, laughing. "Trust me, I do," she smiled. She looked behind Ammit to see Killian and frowned. "What's a mortal doing here?" she asked, face twisting into a surprisingly ugly sneer.

Ammit immediately took a step make. "He is my servant, Lady Nerthus," she told the water goddess. "I trust that you should have no problems with that. After all, it is not uncommon to use the spirits of mortals as servants. Maybe you wouldn't know that though," Ammit hummed, looking over the goddess skeptically. "I suppose that you don't have too much need for servants. Especially if you're dressed like that," she added in a cruel undertone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the Norse deity hissed.

"I do not believe I need to repeat myself," Ammit said in amusement. "Perhaps you should spend less time with Apollo, I suppose it is possible he has 'fried your brain', Nerthus."

The goddess snarled at the princess then turned away, skirt flaring up. "Really, Ammit?" Narvi sighed from behind her.

Ammit turned around to give the god a harsh look. "She insulted Killian," she told him coldly. "She was foolish to think it would go unpunished. And what do you want?"

"To dance," he smirked. "Don't you hear the music?"

As Ammit took a half-second to listen for the music, Narvi took her in his arms and brought her to where a few other couples were dancing. "So, it's been a while, my friend," he pointed out after a few moments of silence.

"I wonder why," Ammit growled. "Perhaps you have forgotten the utter act of betrayal you have shown me, Narvi."

"Ammit, come on," he sighed. "It wasn't like that."

"Oh really?"

"If I could have stopped myself from falling in love with her, than I would have," Narvi told her seriously, looking at her dead in the eyes. "But I couldn't. And you are the two most important people in my existence right now."

"It is nice that you think so," Ammit told him, giving him him a thin smile. "However, recent events prove that what you are saying is not so true anymore. As lovely as this was, Narvi, I have other guests to entertain." She stepped back, breaking the connection between the two. "Goodbye."

Ammit walked away, blinking for a few moments, before putting on a blank, cold mask that made her look more like her father than mother. She heard Killian step back in his place behind her and soon she was out socializing again, smiling and laugh as if the recent conversation with Narvi never happened.

"Well, well, well," someone drawled. "If it isn't sweet, little Ammit."

Ammit gave an irritated sigh and turned around. "Hello, Apollo and Pan (11)," she greeted tightly. "How are you both today?"

"Better now that I've seen you, my lady," Pan leered. The half-goat god was looking at her with lust and appreciation, both of which made Ammit turn her nose up at him.

"As entertaining are you both may be, I do believe you both have gotten lost on your way here," Ammit told them seriously.

"Oh, really?" Apollo asked, frowning.

"Yes," Ammit nodded. "The brothel was the fifth door on the right. You both should remember that for next time," she suggested. With a final smirk, she had slipped away from the two who had forgotten their lust and was instead laughing at the retort Ammit gave.

"Ah, Ammit, my heart," Hades said, "there are you."

Ammit froze at the table with trays of honey cakes and stood up, giving her father a smile. "Hello, father. Celebration going well?" she asked.

"It is," he nodded. "Especially due to that speech you gave. The Lords and Lady Sedna loved it."

"I should hope so," Ammit said, giving him a tight smile.

"Shall we dance?" Hades asked suddenly, cutting off whatever Ammit was about to say. She gave him an unimpressed look, but nodded, letting her father take her arm. "Oh, mortal," Hades said suddenly, remembering Killian. Begone," he ordered. "Shadow others... I believe that your brother may be here?" Hades just shrugged, then turned back to Ammit, conversation with Killian completely forgotten.

"Ready to dance, father?" Ammit asked, gesturing to the dance floor.

"Of course, my heart," he smiled. The went to the floor, guests parting before the King and his heir.

They had been dancing for a few moments before Ammit spoke up. "Father, I do not mean to be rude, but why did you make me speak earlier?" she asked.

"I had to make sure you had not forgotten yourself, my child," Hades told her after a pause. "You seem to be forgetting your duties lately. Ever since that mortal came into play."

Ammit raised a brow. "Excuse me? I think you are confusing me with someone else. I have been doing my duties and more, as I have always been," she snapped. He raised an eyebrow and Ammit flushed, muttering an apology.

"You are true," Hades nodded. "However, something has been missing from you recently. And I cannot figure out whether it has to do with the spat between you, Narvi, and Melinoe or you and that mortal."

Ammit frowned. "You are referring to the biggest betrayal of my life since the Pele Incident™ as a _spat_?" she hissed. "Really, Father? Really?"

"You will get over it and be stronger together," her father said confidently. "All three of you."

Ammit gave her father a tight smile. "I think I am done dancing," she told him. "I seem to have gotten a bit peckish."

He raised an eyebrow, but stepped back and bowed, signifying the end of the dance. "See you soon, daughter," Hades said, before letting the crowd swallow him. Ammit frowned at the back of the King and started to look for Killian.

When five minutes had passed without a sign of Killian, Ammit began to grow worried. She took a breath and reached up to her necklace. "Find Killian Jones," she muttered, holding one of the rubies that contained the pirate's heart. When a path invisible to all but her appeared, she smiled and followed it to a corner.

Ammit pleased smile disappeared into a cold one when she noticed that Nerthus was leaning over Killian moment's away from striking him. She saw him snap at the sea deity, but before Nerthus could hit him, Ammit was there and holding the wrist of the blonde. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked the Norse goddess coldly, tightening her grip on her wrist.

"A- Ammit," Nerthus stuttered. "You don't understand," she blurted out.

"Then please," Ammit hissed, "enlighten me."

Nerthus wanked her hand free and she swallowed nervously before clearing her throat. "Right, so, I was just sitting here, thinking about leaving when he came up to me. He started to insult me, but I resisted to destroy him, since this is a neutral zone. But he continued to insult me, so I had to retaliate. I didn't mean to offend you, Ammit."

"Firstly," Ammit started, voice still cold. "You will address me as Lady or Princess Ammit, Nerthus. Secondly, that still does not give you the right to attempt to strike my servant. And lastly, I suppose that the mortal's story will collaborate with you, correct?" There was a hesitation and Ammit gave a serpentine smile. "Killian," she said, turning to face him. "What is your account of these last few moments?"

Killian took a breath and spoke. "Well, after the King Hades gave me to order to step aside so he could dance with Princess Ammit, I followed his order and came to this corner to wait until my lady called me back. Then, as I was waiting, the goddess Nerthus came to me and started to insult and degrade me. Why? I don't know, maybe because she was rejected and feeling spiteful, but who can know? Then I told her to leave me alone, but she didn't. Instead she chose to strike me, which you, my lady, intercepted." He finished and gave a little bow in Ammit's direction.

"Well done, mortal," Ammit nodded.

"How do we know he's speaking true, sister?" Anubis spoke up from behind her.

Ammit frowned and turned around, stopping in shock. Somehow they had accumulated a crowd and the other deities were watching in clear amusement.

"I believe I can help with that," a deep voice spoke up. The crowd started to mutter amongst themselves and they stepped aside for a god with blue and green skin, like a rotting corpse. "Hello, daughter."

"Lord Osiris (12) ," Ammit gasped, jaw dropping open. "Hello, f- father," she stuttered after a moment. "It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has," he nodded, giving a flash of white teeth in his smile. "So why don't we see who is telling the truth." A murmur rippled through the crowd, but silenced quickly when her brought out an eagle's feather.

Ammit, Anubis, and Nerthus paled at the sight of the Feather of Ma'at. "Chaos," Anubis muttered, crossing his heart.

"Well, Nerthus?" Osiris asked, dark brow raising.

"I - I- I wouldn't want to go through the trouble of upsetting this lovely party that the Princess Ammit and her parents throw," she stammered. "Maybe some other time," she suggested with a false laugh. "Please, excuse me."

With a turn of her heel, she had slipped behind a pillar and went back to her domain. The deep, booming laugh of Osiris startled most of the people in the crowd. "Well, well, well," he smiled, "it seems that little Ammit, who used to play in my throne room at my feet with gems and metals, is now a grown girl with her own Heart."

Ammit flushed and cleared her throat. "I - I do not think that you and I are on the same page, my Lord," she said.

"Oh, my flower," Persephone spoke up. "Don't be so humble," she smiled. "It's okay for you to fall in love … even with mortals."

Ammit blinked a few times, mind racing and body shifting under people's stares and hushed comments. "Well," she said, clearing her throat. "If you are unaware, then I suppose now is a good time to tell you. I, Ammit, Princess of the Underworld, Devourer of the Dead, Eater of Hearts, and Great of Death, chosen daughter of King Hades and Queen Persephone, Heir to the Black Throne, claim a consort." She turned to Killian. "I will see you back in my quarters," she told him and waved her hand, watching as his disappeared in a waft of smoke. "I claim Killian Jones as my consort. Those who challenge my claim with have to face me. Lords Anguta and Torngarsuk and Lady Sedna, I apologize for disrupting your Passing of Duties ceremony. I will be sending along a formal apology shortly. But for now, I believe it will be a good time for me to leave. Goodnight and farewell, all. May Chaos watch over you."

Ammit left the Great Hall, her father's eyes burning a hole in her back. She did not go back to her quarters just yet, instead, she walked to the temple in the older part of the palace and knelt before the altar. " _Chaos the Creator,_ " she murmured in Old Egyptian, " _watch over me and my plights. Protect me and those I have chosen to help. Please do not let me fail."_

When she finished praying, she took the holy stone knife that was beside a similar stone bowl and cut her palm open. Four drops of her blood splashed into the bowl and was absorbed by it as well.

Ammit left the temple and entered her room. Killian was there, pacing back and forth again, waiting for her to come back. "What happened?" Killian asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Well, long story short," Ammit sighed, collapsing on a chair, "we are engaged."

Killian fainted.

* * *

 _A/N- So it's been awhile, ahaha. I did mean to update yesterday, but I have an alarm that was being glitchy, so it didn't go off and I had some bad news yesterday, so I forgot. I also have to change the update time, but not days. The days will still be (generally) Tuesday and Friday, but the updates will be between four and five o'clock. My school ends at 2:30, so I have to hustle to get back home before the previous update time. Sorry to keep switching it around every which way, but I'm still a novice writer. Thanks for being understanding and hey!- reviews make me happier and work faster!_

 _1) Aphrodite - Greek goddess of love and sexuality. Half-aunt to Ammit._

 _2) Xochiquetzal - Aztec goddess of fertility, beauty, prostitutes, female sexual power, protection of young mothers, pregnancy, childbirth, and women's crafts. No relationship to Ammit._

 _3) Jiutian Xuannü - Chinese goddess of war, sexuality, and longevity. No relationship to Ammit._

 _4) Erzulie - Haitian African spirit of love, beauty, jewelry, dancing, luxury, and flowers. No relationship to Ammit._

 _5) Lofn - Norse goddess of forbidden loves. No relationship to Ammit._

 _6) Chang'e - Chinese goddess of the moon. No relationship to Ammit._

 _7) Erotes - collective of winged gods/goddesses associated with love and sex in Greek mythology. No relationship to Ammit._

 _8) Bacchus - Roman god of agriculture and wine. No relationship to Ammit._

 _9) Philotes - Greek god/spirit of friendship and affection. No relationship to Ammit, but they are on friendly terms._

 _10) Nerthus - Norse goddess of lakes, springs, and holy waters. No relationship to Ammit._

 _11) Pan - Greek god of nature. Pan is famous for his sexual powers. No relationship to Ammit._

 _12) Osiris - Egyptian lord of the Underworld. So he's relationship to Ammit is a bit trickier. So while Ammit's parents are Hades and Persephone, they aren't her blood parents. In this story, unless it's completely legit, few gods and goddesses from other mythologies are related to each other. However, like Osiris said earlier, he remembers Ammit when she was a little girl, playing at his feet. So it goes like this - when she was first created, eons ago, Osiris was the Lord of the Underworld™, she was young and legitimately his daughter. However, when Hades assumed the position of Lord of the Underworld™, she adopted them (Hades and Persephone) as her parents. Osiris is still her father by blood, but she hasn't seen him in a long time. Hope that makes sense._


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own OUAT.**

 _Dedicated to_ _ellegirlie77, the first reviewer in a long time._

Killian woke up, lying on the chaise lounge in Ammit's room. The goddess in question was sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace and he could see half her face. She was looking into the fire with a dark expression on her face, hand wrapped tightly around a burnished gold goblet. Killian swallowed nervously, remembering what happened between him and Nerthus, but then his heart stopped when he remembered what happened after, what caused him to blackout.

" _We are engaged."_

He swallowed tightly, remembering the party, remembering those invited. He could barely look at them, due to their perfection or their monstrous appearance. But what really freaked him out was how Nerthus's face flickered when she was mad at him, when she was in his face, as Henry would say.

Gone was the break-taking appearance, perfection incarnate. In it's place was a pale and bloated face, sodden and rotten. Her green eyes were clouded over and she was looking at him with more hate than he had ever felt. Her hair resembled seaweed and, in that moment, he was thankful that he had been on a ship for centuries, otherwise, he would have thrown up.

"How are you doing?"

Killian sat up slowly, shaking his head. "Better than I expected," he rasped.

"You fell pretty hard," Ammit pointed out with grim humor. "Be lucky you weren't alive. You could have died." She looked at him with a ghost of a half-smile.

"Irony strikes again," he smirked. He took a breath and looked at the girl. "I suppose there's another reason that you would want to marry me, besides me being devilishly handsome, right?"

There was a note of desperation in his voice, but Ammit didn't comment on that. "Yes," she told him, turning the goblet around. "There is another reason." Her voice was heavy and she waited a few minutes to continue. "The amount of time we spend together is suspicious. As is my continued...treatment of you. People noticed, especially at the party, and among them, was my father. To say that I had fallen in love with you, while it is not...ideal, it is feasible."

KIllian was outraged at first, _he was a catch, goddamnit,_ but as he understood the significance of what she was saying, he frown and slouched on the lounge. "You didn't have to do that," he told her.

She laughed mirthlessly and turned around to face him fully. Ammit had changed out of her traditional Egyptian outfit into just a plain black dress and for a moment he thought that she was in mourning. "What else am I to do?" she asked him harshly. "Tell my father, the _King of the Dead_ , that I, his daughter, _his heir_ , am plotting _against_ him to bring back a man from the dead. To rewrite the laws of, of, of everything because I felt like it? Killian, what else was I supposed to do?"

Her voice had gotten hysterical towards the end and he walked to her, then, slowly, with enough time for her to make him stop or back away, he hugged her. Ammit stiffed when Killian wrapped his arms around him, but didn't step back. She waited a few more moments, but Killian didn't move. He was waiting for her to hug back and he waited for almost half a dozen minutes, but Ammit awkwardly hugged him back.

The two just stood there, hugging each other. Killian didn't mind and, to him, Ammit seemed to be relishing in the freely given comfort. When she fidgeted, Killian stepped back, dropping his arms. "Thank you," she murmured. "For that."

Killian smiled at her. "It's the least I could have done," he assured her.

* * *

Killian stared at the sheet of parchment Ammit thrusted into his hands. "What's this?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Um, well," she said with a slightly hysterical giggle, "it is a summons. To the throne room here, but it's not from my father. Oh no, no, it is from Uncle Zeus."

Killian dropped the note. "You mean, _the_ Zeus. King of the Gods and Lord of the Sky Zeus?"

"Am I stuttering?" Ammit snapped. "Oh, Chaos. Oh, Chaos, I am too young to die. I am too young to die," she repeated, sitting down on the chair.

"Ah, c'mon, Ammit," Hook said, "it can't be that bad."

"Killian, are you serious?" she snapped. "This is Lord Zeus! The Greek pantheon is currently the strongest pantheon of us all, thanks to that ridiculous book series!" she exclaimed, turning around to frown at him. "Besides," she added, "he never really liked me anyways."

"What?" Killian asked. "Someone didn't like you? For shame!"

"Ha, ha," she said, rolling her eyes. "He does not think that his brother should have taken me as his child." Ammit frowned, brow drawn in concentration. "Have I ever told you about pantheons?"

Killian thought back over the talks the two have shared. "No," he said slowly. "I don't think you have."

"Oh," she blinked. "Well, pantheons are sets of gods and goddesses in any culture, in any religion. For instance, my parents, Philotes, Melione, and Uncle Zeus are from the Greek pantheon, I am from the Egyptian pantheon, along with Anubis and Lord Osiris, Nerthus and Narvi are from the Norse pantheon, and so on. Zeus is in favor of rather isolationist policies, like the United States of America during parts of the World Wars. While he does believe that it is fine to interact, to live, with deities from other pantheons, he does not approve of relationships between pantheons. Thus, he does not approve of Mother and Father taking me in as their own." She paused and flashed a half-smile. "They fight with him a fair bit on the matter."

Killian nodded, processing the information. "But why would he want to meet with you, with us, now?" he wondered. "It's been three days since the party."

"Who knows?" Ammit shrugged, getting up to go to her closet. "Perhaps he was out fornicating," she said.

Killian rolled her eyes at the out-dated term, but said nothing. "What will he say to us?" he asked when she stepped beside him, placing a silver circlet on her brown curls.

"Who knows?" she shrugged. "But I will not allow him to demean us, regardless of our legitimate relationship. He has done far worse."

Killian sighed and followed her out of the room. "Maybe that isn't the best mindset to have meeting the king of all gods, lass," he suggested.

Ammit just snorted and shrugged at him. "What is the worst he could do to us?" she asked him. "You are already dead. And me?" Ammit laughed and shook her head. "Well, to kill a god, another god has to be sacrificed as well. And no one would choose to loose their life, so I could lose mine."

Then, so quiet a whisper would have been jealous, she added, "I am not worth it."

Killian looked at the goddess beside him and for the first time, he saw her clearly. She might have been centuries old, but she was still just a child. She had never left the walls or the place that she was born in and it seemed that she never will. He remembered his own years of his anger and self-loathing, how bitter it turned him and he vowed to never let that happen to Ammit. She deserved much more than to live her life jaded and bitter.

* * *

 _A/N - Okay, so I'm late (as usual), but I do have a few things to say. 1) I know that Zeus isn't in this chapter but he will be in the next chapter. 2) PERSEPHONE IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm excited because she's my favorite deity ever and we'll see who is the real Ruler of the Underworld. 3) So Ammit and Killian are going to be receiving a lot of hate for their (FAKE) relationship and their will be more signs of the aforementioned isolationist policies._

 _The next update with actually be great, so stick around 'till Tuesday afternoon!_


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own OUAT.**

Killian shifted under the cool stare of the Queen. "H- Hello, your majesty," he stuttered out. "I didn't know that you wished to speak with me."

"It was a rather spontaneous decision," Persephone admitted, curving her lips into a smile. "I have been wanting to see you for a while, since you became my little flower's servant, but our paths never seemed to cross." She gave him another smile that made Killian feel like she was toying with him.

"Uh, right," he coughed. "Can I help you with something?" Killian asked awkwardly after a moment of silence.

"Oh, yes," she nodded, "come sit." She gestured to the stone bench across from her. "I wonder though, why are you not with my daughter?" Persephone tilted her head at him with a curious expression.

KIllian shifted on the cold stone. "After the meeting with Ki- _Lord_ Zeus, she wanted to have some alone time," he told Ammit's mother. "I am merely doing as she asked.

Persephone hummed. "I see." After a moment of deliberation, she asked, "Would you mind telling me what happened there?"

"Ah, okay?"

 _Killian walked into the throne room one pace behind Ammit. He wanted to turn around and run from the room, however, when he saw the other two occupants. One was King Hades and he was looking spectacularly furious today. The other was a god with a black suit and white shirt, the tie an image of the sky, the only thing that seemed to scream god was the fact that the sky on his tie was moving and that he wore a crown made of gold and diamonds. The only way Killian could tell that they were related was that they were both glaring at him with enforce force to kill._

" _Hello, father, Lord Zeus," Ammit greeted politely, sinking into a curtsy._

" _Ammit," Zeus greeted coldly. "I see you follow rules and brought your ghost along," he sneered._

 _Ammit pressed her lips together but said nothing. Hades filled the silence instead. "Watch your tone, brother," he warned, just as cold. "This is my realm, not yours." Ammit loosened her lips, clearly grateful that someone was on her side._

 _Zeus rolled his eyes, gesture oddly petulant. "As you say,_ Lord _Hades," he said, bowing. "But we are not here to discuss me. We are here to discuss the errant girl you have taken in as your own."_

" _My father has taken me in, because that is what parents do," Ammit spoke up, body tense. "Or were yours not as kind?" she asked, voice positively dripping with false sympathy and Killian tensed._

 _Everyone knew the story of the father of Zeus. The titan had eaten the five siblings Zeus had, but not Zeus. His mother protected him from his father's eye and then when he came of age, he slaughtered his father, freeing his siblings at the same time._

" _Watch your tone," Hades repeated warningly. "This is not a place for a fight to break out. It is neutral ground."_

" _If it was really neutral," Zeus muttered, "we'd be meeting with Poseidon in his palace, damn his child." Killian frowned. And it was then that the sky god set his sights on him. "Well, well, well," Zeus commented softly, dangerously. "If it isn't the man of the hour- sorry,_ spirit _."_

" _Greetings, Lord Zeus," Killian said, bowing._

" _King Zeus," he corrected with a sneer._

 _Killian gave a smile, that was more a flash of his teeth than anything else. "Since I am in King Hades domain and am his subject, he is the highest authority, I bow to," Killian told him. "To call any other 'King' is treason and I have no interest in making him hate me more."_

 _Zeus watched him for a moment, then turned to Ammit. "What else did you teach him?" he snarled at the younger goddess._

" _Everything that was required for someone to learn if they were to be at my side at all times," Ammit shot back, not sounding the least bit sorry. "You would not have any problem if it was someone other than me."_

" _Actually, I would," Zeus snapped._

" _The fact that you let your son, Lord Dionysus, marry a dead mortal without rebuking him. So, I must wonder, are you bias towards your own blood or is it just your pantheon?" she asked._

 _Killian stilled. According to Ammit, to accuse a god of favoring their family is okay, but their pantheon? It is an extreme insult._

 _Zeus drew his lips back, baring his teeth. "You're forgetting your place, girl," he snarled. "Learn it or I will teach it to you."_

 _Ammit opened her mouth to respond, but Hades stood to his feet. "Enough!" he roared. "We are here to discuss the relationship between Ammit and the mortal. If the two of you cannot move past your differences, then this meeting will be over. Am I understood?" he asked. When neither of them responded, he repeated himself. "I said, am I understood?" he growled._

" _Yes, father," Ammit muttered, looking at a spot to the right of the king._

" _Whatever, brother," Zeus said._

 _Killian was horrified that Hades would snap, but he seemed used to the other god's attitude._

" _Good," Hades nodded. "Now onto more important matters, Ammit, what were you thinking?"_

 _Ammit flushed, the pink obvious even on her dark skin. "I was thinking that my love life is my business and mine alone. I do not need to justify myself to anyone."_

" _Except for your parents and their lord," Zeus interrupted. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Regardless of our...differences, you are the daughter of the King of the Dead, of the Underworld. You are next in line for the throne. You cannot expect people to take you seriously if you have a ghost, a spirit, a_ mortal _on your arm."_

 _Killian took a looked to glance at Ammit's face, instead of the particularly shiny sapphire embedded in a pillar and saw the look of surprise on her face. "Lord Zeus, your concern is both surprising and touching, but rest assured, I have this situation under control. I am aware that few people are in favor of entering relationships with mortals, even less are pleased that I, an Egyptian goddess with Greek parents, are inheriting the throne. However, I do not care." Ammit's statement was shocking to all the men in the room. "I have proven my worth and my ability to lead countless times. Both in a controlled setting, such as trials and day to day tasks, as well as, leading battles against foes here in the Underworld. I am more than ready to inherit the throne."_

"And then, it was a lot of screaming and shouting on Lord Zeus's part, while King Hades and Ammit engaged in a staring match. Eventually, Lord Zeus left, furious and the issue was mostly resolved," Killian finished.

Persephone hummed, nodding thoughtfully. "I see," she murmured, deep in thought. "And Zeus just left, he did not give any parting shots?"

Killian paused, recounting the exit of the furious god. "No, my Queen," he assured her. "He muttered on about spoiled children and negligent parents, but besides that, he didn't say anything else."

"Good, good," Persephone smiled. "I am impressed you with, Killian," she admitted to the stunned pirate.

"What?"

"You kept your cool during this meeting. Even after someone was repeatedly insulting your love," Persephone pointed out.

Killian opened his mouth, but, realizing what she had just done, he closed his mouth again. "I had trust and faith in Ammit to handle the situation better than I would," he started out slowly. "I am not as experienced as her in matters of court, so I thought it better for her to deal with her father and uncle."

Persephone gave him a smile with more teeth showing than lip. "Clever response," she approved, nodding. "You might be useful around here, just yet."

"What do you mean?" Killian asked, fighting back a shiver.

"I was in your shoes once," Persephone said suddenly, out of nowhere. "I was brought here, by Hades, and was unused to going so long without light and sun and grass. The marriage between us was amicable, but it was new to me. See, I was younger than Ammit was when I married my husband. Slowly, however, I fell in love with him. I realized there was more to him than most people saw." After a pause she said, "We are very alike you and I."

"I don't think so," Killian said slowly. "I'm just a pirate. I'm lucky that Ammit chose me. You're a goddess in your own right. If King Hades had not married you, you would have found another husband, another equal to court. We aren't too similar, my Queen."

Persephone pursed her lips. "Maybe, maybe."

The two sat in the courtyard garden for minutes, in complete silence. "Have you looked at the courting rituals and laws?"

Killian started and looked at her wide-eyed in surprise. "Uh, not really? Ammit said something about getting me sent some books over on Greek and Egyptian courting rituals, to appease both herself and her pantheon, as well as, the Greek pantheon, since her parents are both a part of it. She also said that maybe Anubis would speak to me about the more day-to-day matters that I should think about."

"Well done, Ammit," Persephone congratulated the absent goddess. "However, you have not gifted her with anything yet?" she asked, eyes narrowing in thought.

"Uh, no, my Queen," he admitted, waiting to be destroyed.

"Such a shame," she tsked. "I may be able to help you," she added slyly. "If you're willing to let me, of course."

Killian frowned. "Help me how?" he asked slowly.

Persephone stood up from her bench and Killian followed suit immediately, but stood still as she looked at the flowers surrounding them. "Calla lily," she said, stopping in front of a bush with purple flowers that looked like odd cups. "Normally, they are white, but Ammit's favorite color is purple, as you know." She paused, then added, "Has she ever told you why it's her favorite color?"

"No, my Queen," he shook his head.

"Very well," she shrugged. "However, let's get back to matter on hand. Give this to her as a gift," she suggested. "Tell her I that I let you roam the treasury to find something. Calla lilies stand for magnificent beauty, so you can say it reminded you of her."

Killian looked at the Queen and nodded. When he looked back at the hand with the flower, his jaw dropped. "What did you do to it?" he gasped, taking a step back.

The flower had gone from a flower, to a ring. It was made out of a shiny purple rock, amythest, maybe, with small diamonds coming out of the cup of the flower.

"Why would there be fresh flowers in the treasury?" Persephone asked, a note of irritation in her voice. "You went to the treasury to find a piece of jewelry for her, not flowers."

Killian flushed, but nodded, taking the ring. "My apologies, my Queen," he muttered, bowing low.

"No, no, it's fine," she waved off the apology. "Just make sure you give it to my daughter, understand?" There was a dark look in her eyes and Killian nodded hurriedly. "Good, you may leave now," she offered.

Killian bowed low once more and rushed back to his rooms. He got inside and closed the door, breathing deeply. He placed the ring on the bed and stared at it. "What have you done, you bloody fool," he groaned.

* * *

 _A/N - Sorry for not updating yesterday. Had my first math test and all the hours I spent on studying was actually pathetic (6 hours), so I didn't really have time to update. Bad news, but I have to skip a few updates. I don't mean to be harsh, it's just that my grades have to be a priority for me. I can't be worrying about updating on time, when I should be worrying about it I have time to write an essay. The next time I update will be on the first of October, which is about a week and a few days. By that time, I hope to have a few extra chapters written already so I'm not scrambling to get them finished and have a good schedule for school which agrees with my writing._

 _If anyone can figure out why Persephone gave Killian the ring, there will be a shout-out and a reward within the story, so come on and guess! I hope to see people to here come October and I am truly sorry to keep screwing you guys over like this._


End file.
